Helpless
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: I will take everything away from you. Your voice, sense of smell, taste, touch, sight, hearing, and the Force. And just before you lose your last connection to the world, my voice will be the last thing in your mind, whispering the name of the Sith Lord who will corrupt Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will be helpless as your world burns to the ground. A/O.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a different version of Kenobi's torture after Jabiim. A bit AU, Anakin and Padme were never married or involved. This is going to be a very short chapter, as it's just the prologue. Longer ones will follow, I promise! Please read and review!

* * *

"I heard you and Jenna Zan Arbor were acquainted?" Ventress was standing in front of her captive, taking pleasure in knowing he couldn't answer through the gag she had placed on him. Even without the gag, he might not be able to answer. He had been beaten to the point of death several times, only to be revived and then beaten again. The captive hadn't spoken for several days. He only made the occasional grunts and moans. His throat was most likely too dry from lack of water to form an actual word.

"She made quite an impression on your Master and your Apprentice. A pity the Jedi never brought her to justice."

That elicited a reaction. The Jedi jerked slightly against his bonds. His wrists, already rubbed raw from the chains holding him, finally gave into the harsh metal and started bleeding. Ventress grinned. Her captive noticed and fell limply back.

Yes, he remembered Jenna Zan Arbor. The most genius mind of the galaxy, put to use finding poisons and toxins and experimenting on the Force-sensitives. She had almost killed his Master, and drugged his Padawan, just for research. She was both brilliant and sadistic. Her research could kill thousands, just with a single canister of gas or vial of poison. If Ventress had gotten hold of her, or her research, that spelled bad news for the Jedi. He remembered some of the toxins Arbor was working on in her notebooks. Toxins that would rupture the Mid-chlorians in each cell, destroying the individual from ever being able to access the Force. If she ever perfected some of her works, the affect would be devastating.

"She's volunteered an interesting little serum to test." Ventress pulled a small tube and carefully held it up. This particular serum and its antidote had plagued Jenna Zan Arbor for decades. It slowly blocked Mid-Chlorians, effectively shutting down the users Force connection. It shut down the nerve endings to the person's skin. In less than a year, they would lose their sense of touch, taste, sight, sound, and smell. Everything was completely reversible, but only with the antidote. Arbor had warned Ventress it might not work. The poison had been tested, but the antidote was too recent of a discovery. Ventress hadn't cared. Either way, the Jedi was facing a long and suffering life.

She motioned for two of her guards. One of them gruffly held the prisoner's head while the other one tried to pry open his mouth. He kept his mouth firmly shut. A knee to his stomach gave him no choice but to instinctively open his mouth to gasp. In that short few seconds, Ventress poured the liquid into his mouth. The second guard pinched the prisoner's nose closed and placed a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"This will take everything away from you slowly: your sense and your connection to the Force. Just before you lose your last connection to the world, my voice will be the last thing in your mind, whispering the name of the Sith Lord who will corrupt Anakin Skywalker. Once the Jedi and the Republic have fallen, I will give you everything back. And you shall feel the death of every Jedi at once, the remnants of the world you once knew, and the presence of the Sith Empire that you helped build. Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will be helpless as your world burns to the ground."

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at her, for the first time with fear in his eyes, and then his eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan awoke in the Healer's Ward of the Jedi Temple with great confusion. His vision blurred slightly before his body stabilized enough to take in his surroundings. Anakin was pacing by his bedside, which was no great surprise. It seemed that with every passing day into the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan ended up back in the Halls of Healing as Anakin protectively watched over him. Obi-Wan's penchant for injury was starting to become somewhat of a joke among the Jedi. As a precaution, Bant had mandated both Obi-Wan and Anakin get cleared by her after every mission.

Taking a closer look around however, Obi-Wan noticed this wasn't the normal ward. The walls were too pristine, nearly glowing with the white intensity. The room was much too small, the size of someone personal quarters. His was the only bed. He and Anakin were the room's only occupants. Anakin was still walking around the room, from one end to another, but never casting a glance to where Obi-Wan was laying. Obi-Wan tried to swing his legs over the bed, but his legs unresponsive. He couldn't even raise his torso above the horizontal position on the bed.

Obi-Wan started to panic. He knew what ward he was in. This was the terminal ward. It was seldom talked about and all the Jedi in the ward were mentioned with hushed tones. This was where the lost causes were sent. Untreatable illness, incurable diseases, contagious virus, or worse, Jedi whose minds had been permanently addled by Sith artifacts or torture. No one in this ward recovered.

But why was he here? Surely, he didn't have any horrible virus if Anakin was allowed in with him. Obi-Wan still had his sanity, so why was he here? Surely his paralysis was temporary? He tried calling out. He opened his mouth, trying desperately to catch Anakin's attention. No sound issued from his throat. He tried to signal Anakin through their bond instead, harnessing a wave of the Force and sent it flooding through their bond. Anakin didn't look up, and nor did he return the Force wave. His Force signature was oddly absent. Bant walked into the room, her Force signature also going unnoticed. Obi-Wan should have been able to sense her coming in. How could he not feel his best friend and former Apprentice?

"Anakin, get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"Knight Skywalker, I can make that order."

Anakin looked pleadingly at her. "Please, just let me stay. I need to be with him."

"Anakin, there hasn't been a change for almost a year. You still can't feel your Force-bond?"

Anakin shook his head. "I haven't felt it since – since I lost him on Jabiim."

Bant took Anakin's hand gently in her own. "I know you don't want to discuss this, but the Jedi Council has decided it is far past time. As far was we know, there is no antidote. Obi-Wan has no access to the Force and his lack of reactions suggest he's got severe brain damage."

Anakin turned white. "I know. He would hate to live like this. If he's even really living anymore."

He and Bant both turned to face Obi-Wan. Bant pulled out a syringe with a needle the length and width of her thumb.

"Bant, wait."

Anakin bent over Obi-Wan, pressed almost nose to nose with him, and Obi-Wan saw for the first time that Anakin's corneas were crimson.

"I am the Sith Lord," the creature hissed, "and once you are dead, I will kill every Jedi who walked the halls with you, starting with Bant."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth again to scream, this time his voice echoed in the room. He was shouting, words were lost on his tongue to the hoarse cries. Bant never hesitate and still thrust the syringe into his upper arm. He watched the contents of the syringe push into his veins. His screaming never stopped.

* * *

"I would appreciate if you could stop screaming, Master." Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan was slung over his shoulder, held by Anakin's left hand as Anakin struggled to fend off battle droids with his free hand. Finding Obi-Wan barely conscious in the middle of a battle field, a holocron clutched in his hand, had been lucky, but also inconvenient. Anakin had felt their bond go silent after the explosion and stay that way for several weeks. Only recently had he felt it flair back into existence, pointing him into the midst of the battle field to find his wounded comrade. It did make escaping much more difficult though; Anakin was already fighting a losing battle to gain his troops more time to evacuate the planet and now he had an weak and injured Jedi Master on his back.

"Commander Skywalker, the last of the troops have been boarded. We've prepared your and General Kenobi's transport."

Anakin nodded. "Rex, get a medical team ready immediately, then send word to the Council." Obi-Wan had fallen unconscious. At least he wasn't still screaming.

It had been over a month: they had clearly lost Jabiim. That was going to be a huge blow to the Republic. There was nothing else that Anakin do. He had lost over half the troops that had been deployed, Force, he had almost lost Obi-Wan. He might still lose Obi-Wan if they couldn't determine what was wrong with him. Anakin lightly patted the holocron in his pocket. Whatever it contained must have been important if Obi-Wan had felt it worth stealing.

Rex lead them to their transport and summoned a few clones who immediately took Obi-Wan from Anakin's grasp. Anakin would have liked to follow, but he trusted Rex and the clones under his watch. He would have to brief the Council and ready his reports about the events that followed. There was also the holocron to look into.

Rex came into Anakin's quarters an hour later. "Commander Skywalker, we've just went into hyperspace. We should arrive back by tomorrow."

Anakin nodded. "Thanks, Rex. How's Obi-Wan?"

"General Kenobi's condition is stable. A few minor abrasions and bruises and three severe lacerations. He's been in and out of consciousness, but life signs are stable."

Anakin nodded. "Let me know if we get any transmissions from Courscant."

Anakin waited until Rex left and he accessed the holocron. A hologram of an attractive middle-aged woman appeared. It took Anakin a few seconds to place a name to the woman. Jenna Zan Arbor. The woman who had imprisoned him in the Zone of Self-Containment after having tormented Qui-Gon years before:

_ Jenna Zan Arbor's official records. These are the results of the fifth test of the drug _Lapsis Ballator_. Subject is a young male, approximately 1.7 meters. Mid-chlorian count is about 6,700. Drug was administered twenty days ago. The drug appears to have suddenly suspended all brain and nervous system activity. The subject is now deceased. Trial fits with the previous four. _

_ Jenna Zan Arbor's official records. These are the results of the sixth test of the drug _Lapsis Ballator. _Subject is a middle aged female, approximately 1.5 meters. Mid-chlorian count is around 6,500. Drug was administered seventy days ago. Over the weeks, the subjects had encountered a decreased mid-chlorian count. Current count is around 150. Reactivity to tastes and smell were affected first, followed by sense of touch. Subject is displaying evidence of blurry, fading vision and hearing loss. Brain activity seems strong, although she seems to have lost capacity for speech. Vital signs appear normal. _

_Jenna Zan Arbor's official records. These are the results of the tests seven, eight, nine, and ten of the drug _Lapsis Ballator. _Subjects were young females, between 1.4 and 1.6 meters. Mid-chlorian counts are between 5,200 and 7,000. Drug was administered ninety days ago. To date, all test subjects have normal brain activity and are in stable condition. The addition to the drug appears to have prevented subjects lapsing into comas. Subjects lost their vision, sense of taste and smell and touch, hearing, and experienced drastically lowered mid-chlorian counts. Subjects different in order they lost their sense and length of time it took. I have determined the drug to be successful and safe to administer. Test subjects will be disposed of. _

The rest of the holocron was composed of equations and formulas. They didn't mean anything to Anakin. He would have to show them to Jedi Council. Where had Obi-Wan gotten this? Holocrons were used mainly by Jedi and Sith. It was also unlikely that Jenna Zan Arbor would have let such information be taken from her so easily. Who exactly had Obi-Wan encountered during his absence?


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was mostly awake by the time Anakin got to sickbay. He was a bit groggy, but on the whole seemed alert. He was busy discussing the battle with Rex, most likely critiquing Anakin's strategies. Obi-Wan was always the planner. Anakin was merely the fighter.

"That's twenty-nine times now."

"Has it been that many? I swear, Anakin, you exaggerate."

Rex stood up. "General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker, I will alert you when we approach Courscant." He marched out of the room.

"You performed admirably, Anakin."

"We had to order a retreat."

"How one fights a battle can be more important than the outcome. You lost a fellow Jedi and still managed to command a battle. That is quite an accomplishment."

"We still lost too many men."

Obi-Wan's pale hand reached out and grabbed Anakin's. "You did well, Anakin. Regrets are normal – but there is nothing more you could have done. You did save me, after all."

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked, taking the seat Rex had vacated.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Ventress once again. She seems to have taken a liking to me."

Anakin looked much more concerned and absentmindedly scratched Ventress' last gift to him. "Ventress? What did she do to you? "I found the holocron you had taken, but there's nothing on it but some drug Jenna Zan Arbor was working on. What was Ventress doing with that?"

"I never took a holocron, Anakin."

"I found you with it. I doubt Ventress just gifted you with a copy of Arbor's research."

Obi-Wan was suspiciously silent.

"You're hiding something, Master."

"I'm not your Master anymore," Obi-Wan reminded lightly.

"You'll always be my teacher, Master Kenobi," Anakin lightly mocked, "it just means I can pester you more without getting privileges revoked. So what happened with Ventress?"

"She injected me with one of Arbor's drugs, I passed out, and found myself once again having to be saved by you. I think it's becoming somewhat of a habit."

It was Anakin's turn to be silent. If she had injected him with the drug in the holocron…not only did it have devastating side-affects, but Ventress must be confident an antidote couldn't be found. That was more frightening, the idea that they had the information and couldn't do a thing with it. But how would Ventress ever get hold of Arbor? She wasn't known for helping the Sith or the Jedi. It could Ventress bluffing, trying to play mind games with Obi-Wan.

"Anakin? Are you alright?"

"Did – did Ventress tell you what – "

" – quite a nasty drug, yes, she told me."

"Do you think Ventress really gave it to you? Or do think she's bluffing?"

"I don't think we'll know that until we get to the Temple. I'm sure Bant will love yet another opportunity to have me in her custody."

In other words, yes, Obi-Wan did think Ventress had injected him with the same toxin.

"Anakin, I'm not dying. No need to look so miserable. I've been through worse. It will give Bant a challenge."

"Did she tell you what this toxin is?"

Obi-Wan debated telling Anakin the full truth. He decided with a half truth. "She said it would take away my sense and connection to the Force. Nothing else. I'm sure it will just be another psychotic combined with a Force suppressant. Nothing we haven't experienced before."

Anakin showed Obi-Wan the holocron. "I think – I think you might want to see this then."

Anakin studied Obi-Wan's face carefully. He was keeping his mental shields tightly in place, blocking any emotions from flooding through their bond. His expressions were equally as guarded.

" – s_ubjects lost their vision, sense of taste and smell and touch, hearing – " _Obi-Wan tensed and his mental shield slipped. In the few seconds before he strengthen it again, Anakin felt the beginning of panic.

" – _experienced drastically lowered mid-chlorian counts." _His hands twitched slightly. Anakin reassuringly placed his hand on Obi-Wan's bedside and to his surprise, Obi-Wan placed his own hand in Anakin's grasp.

" –_successful and safe to administer." _Finger entwined with Anakin's and the grip tightened. Anakin started to run his thumb gently across the back of Obi-Wan's hand. Anakin shut the holocron off as the formulas started to present themselves.

"There is still – still no need to worry yet, Anakin. We shall see what the Healers make of it first."

Until they confirmed it. Then there would be a whole new world of worries and fears to start. Like always, Obi-Wan would refuse to worry until he had conclusive proof that something was wrong. Although for someone who was saying there was no need to worry, his hand was still wound tightly around Anakin's.

"Should I contact the Temple?"

Judging by the way Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's hand closer to him, Anakin would be better off staying by his side. Anakin tucked the holocron back into his pocket and carefully moved from his seat to the edge of Obi-Wan's bed.

"You better get some sleep then. If you show up to the Temple like that, Bant will confine you to bed rest for a week."

He was rather exhausted. It was easier to calm down, easier not to think about Ventress and Arbor and the poison that could already be robbing him of his vital senses, when Anakin was here. Obi-Wan felt almost guilty about having Anakin stay with him. Anakin had been commanding a war, he too must need rest or a chance to contact Padme. Keeping him by his old Master's bedside seemed unfair, but, as Obi-Wan drifted into an uneasy sleep, the warmth of Anakin's presence next to him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I know it is a bit of a darker story, but I can promise that there will be lighter moments!


	4. Chapter 4

They were bombarded as soon as their ship touched the landing bay. The media was all gathered, datapads in hand, shouting out questions about Jabiim. Normally, Anakin and Obi-Wan would have participated in some light banter about whose turn it was to answer their questions. Today however, both of them were just anxious to get to the Jedi Temple.

"The Jedi will release an official statement later." Anakin told them. They were upset, but didn't dare to continue their questions. The crowd dispersed, allowing Anakin and Obi-Wan to continue to the Temple uninterrupted. They were met by Mace Windu and Master Yoda who escorted them down to the rest of the Council. Anakin did most of the briefing of Jabiim.

"Well, you did, Knight Skywalker. Not your fault, this loss is."

Anakin bowed respectfully. "Yes, Master."

Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "What happened during your encounter with Ventress? Did you receive medical treatment?"

Obi-Wan gave a small nod to Anakin.

"This was left with Obi – Master Kenobi – when I found him." He played the holocron's messages for the third time. The Council was silent. Mace gave Yoda an quick glance.

"Take this to Master Eerin, you should. Then, to the Chancellor, you should go. Let him know about Jabiim, you will. Speak to Master Kenobi, the Council shall."

Anakin bowed once again and left the chambers.

* * *

"Now, Master Kenobi. What do you make of this threat?"

"Unfortunately, I think it is more than a threat. Ventress did give me something and I feel strong that the holocron was not a bluff, but a taunt. She – she told me that before I lost complete contact with the world, she would tell me the name of the Sith Lord. The – the Sith Lord who has plans to corrupt Anakin."

"Tell young Skywalker this, did you?"

"No, Master. He has enough stress of being the Chosen One. I felt it would be unwise to add this to his burden."

Mace and the other council members nodded their approval.

"Go to the Healers, you should. Confirm or disprove this toxin, they should."

"Masters, what if it is confirmed?"

"Clouded, the future is. An antidote we will find."

"With respect, Master Yoda, no one has been able to replicate or cure any of Arbor's drugs."

" Discuss it, the Council will. Worry, you should not. Wait for proof, we shall."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, Master."

* * *

"So good to see you again, Anakin. I hope you are not taking the loss of Jabiim too harshly. I heard you were quite brilliant."

"How did you – ?"

"Commander Cody's public reports from his men. They all spoke very highly of your actions."

"My actions led to many of their fellow soldiers being killed."

Palpatine waved aside the concern. "It's war, Anakin. Deaths are always deplorable, but many are necessary. If you had not been in command, many more would have died. I also heard you saved Master Kenobi again."

"Not in time. He was poisoned by Ventress. If – if the drug works it will devastate him." Anakin launched into a rambling, emotional rant. It was times like these that he was grateful Palaptine befriended him. All of his friends amongst the Jedi, even Padme, responded to him in very logical, emotionless approaches. Palpatine seemed to understand that Anakin was a human being first, a Jedi second.

"That is a very unfortunate situation for the Jedi. I will try to have some of my aids look into research for you. It would be most tragic to lose Master Kenobi."

"We won't lose him!" Anakin almost shouted. "It isn't fatal! Just – "

"– just debilitating. And for a strong Jedi like your Master, that could be worse. Chronic illnesses are always a sad occurrence. One of my childhood friends had a mother who was paralyzed. She finally convinced her family to euthanize her. It was a regrettable accident, but I could never help wondering if she was really better off. She was always such an active woman – always working outside and gardening – and she faced the rest of her life unable to do what she dedicated her entire life to."

That was why Jedi didn't allow attachments. Death and misfortune plagued loomed over Jedi for their entire lives. Palpatine was right. Obi-Wan would be miserable enough without his access to the force, never mind slowly losing his methods of connecting with the outside world. But they were "The Team." Anakin wasn't going to give up Obi-Wan without a fight.

"I won't let him die. I will hunt Ventress and Arbor to the end of the galaxy if I need to."

"I know you will, Anakin. I admire that. I know how much Master Kenobi means to you."

"I can't lose him. I – it's amusing. I hated him for so long."

Palpatine chuckled. "I do recall having an irate, young boy in my office many days, most days upset that your Master threw away your latest projects. You were very perceptive for your age. You knew right away Master Kenobi resented having to train you and that your bond was weak."

"I thought he would never accept me; I would always be the Padawan he never wanted. But now Obi-Wan and I are – I can't imagine being separated. I know the Council discourages attachments, but...I suppose that's why I'll never be a Jedi Master. I was too close to my mother, I was too close with Padme, I'm too close with Obi-Wan."

"The Council still sends you and Master Kenobi on missions together. They must understand that your closeness makes you more effective together."

"The Jedi Council feels that we are more effective because our Master-Padawan bond was formed in an unusual situation. Just because our bond is strong doesn't mean we are bonded. Obi-Wan still lectures me for being too attached."

"Surely he feels as equally attached to you?"

"Obi-Wan? Never. He's always in control of his emotions. If Obi-Wan knew how much he meant to me, he would highly disprove."

Anakin's commlink buzzed. "Sorry, Chancellor. The Healers' tests have concluded."

Palpatine nodded. "Of course, Anakin. I am always here if you need me. I wish Obi-Wan the best."

Anakin rushed out of the office. Behind him, Darth Sidious sat back at his desk, priding himself in adjusting his plan so quickly. When Anakin had confessed to him that Padme was no longer the object of his affection, it had thrown him off slightly. Now however, everything was resuming. Anakin would go off on a goose chase for a non-existent antidote. The Jedi Order would not only loose their best Jedi, (and if Anakin's feelings about Kenobi were brought to the attention of the Jedi, they might lose the other half of the team), but Anakin's desperate desire to save Obi-Wan Kenobi would give him that final push to the dark side.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Anakin even entered the Halls of Healing, he knew there wouldn't be good news. Obi-Wan's shielding was slipping, a rare occurrence, bombarding Anakin with a wave of emotions. Desperation. Fear. Anxiety. Anakin had to struggle to keep his own emotions from mixing with Obi-Wan's. Walking into the Healer's ward didn't help quell of fears. He was met by Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda who were already gathered in the Healer's ward when Anakin arrived. Bant's eyes were wide and watery. Anakin immediately stood next to Obi-Wan. He looked unnaturally calm; he had clearly tightened his shields again. Still, Anakin moved closer a step closer to Obi-Wan so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

_Your results were confirmed. _

_ Unfortunately, yes. The drug in my system matches Arbor's formula. No known antidote. _

_ Could she make one?_

_ Even if she could, there's no easy way to test it. _

"Knight Skywalker, discuss Master Kenobi, we must."

"We need to find an antidote."

"I agree. But the Jedi library has the galaxy's most extensive medical research. We need to figure out how the drug works before we can even try to find a cure. We have the formula, we just need to recreate it and figure out how it attacks the bodies cells, particularly the midi-chlorians."

"We need to find Ventress or Arbor," Anakin demanded, "they're the only two that will have it."

"Skywalker! How do you plan on finding either of them? You're going to be gallivanting around when there are more important matters to deal with. You are needed in the war. It is too risky to hunt down Ventress. Or Arbor."

"Hmm. Risky, it is. No choice, we have. A cure, we must find, if such a poison the Dark Side has. Go, Skywalker and Kenobi must."

Mace glared slightly at Anakin. "Is that wise? Master Eerin?"

"I would advise against it. Until we do more extensive research on his blood, we won't know how long it will take for side-effects to appear."

"With respect, Masters, I would like to do as much as I can before – before I won't be much help to anyone."

"Obi-Wan, that really isn't a good idea. We don't know when these symptoms will hit." Bant hesitated, looking for a tactful way to make her point, "What if you suddenly lose your sight? You could be in any number of situations!"

"I am physically fine at the moment."

"At the moment. That could change! What will you do if it does? I know you want to feel as useful as possible, Obi-Wan, but you do not need to be reckless."

"If anything should happen, I trust Anakin." Obi-Wan said simply.

"We will return to the Temple if anything happens. I promise. I will not jeopardize his safety."

Anakin said it with such confidence and such power that no one was going to doubt him. Bant looked more relieved.

"Leave tomorrow, you will. May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both bowed respectfully and then made their way to their quarters.

"So, are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Anakin? We will head to Vanqor. The Zone of Self Containment was Arbor's last known facility, we can start there."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Anakin, I appreciate the concern, but I am fine. I will at least be well enough for us to track down Arbor or Ventress."

"You don't know how long that will take. I promise you, we will find an antidote, Obi-Wan, but I don't know how long it will take."

"Anakin. We will find a cure. It will be a few months before I am completely useless to you."

"What if we don't?"

"Focus on the present. Right now, I am in control of all my senses and we should be thankful for that."

Anakin was still hesitant, "I'm always here you know."

Obi-Wan's voice softened. "I know, Anakin. Thank you. Goodnight."

Anakin bid him goodnight as well and then headed off to his own quarters. There was no way Obi-Wan should be so calm. He was facing a life of being blind, deaf, without the Force….but he seemed unperturbed. Stoicism was not a new trait of Obi-Wan's, but it was one of the most difficult to overcome. He was going to have to face this eventually. Was it the onset of shock? Possible. Something wasn't right if Anakin was more concerned than Obi-Wan. That never happened. Perhaps Padme would be able to help. She always provided Anakin with a new perspective. He tried the com to her apartment. C3PO answered.

"My apologies, Master Anakin. Mistress Padme had been called to Naboo. Might I take a message for her return?"

"No. Thanks 3PO." He shut off the com. So it would be solely up to him to deal with the stoic Obi-Wan for the entirety of their hunt. Wonderful.

* * *

The next morning, Yoda sent them off with a solemn, "May the Force be with you," which Anakin thought would be their only goodbye party until Bant joined them. She hugged Obi-Wan, warned him to be careful, wished him good luck, then nicely threatened Anakin with several torture if he did not return Obi-Wan to the Temple at the first sign of trouble. Her gesture would have been touching if her threats didn't seem excessively evil, especially coming from a normally peaceful, soft-spoken Jedi.

As expected, the journey to Vanqor was dreary. They did not interact with each other much at all, aside from a few sentences. Anakin stayed mostly in the cockpit while Obi-Wan spent the time meditating in his quarters. It was only a two day trip, but Anakin was still ill at ease. He wasn't sure if he should go to Obi-Wan and try to confront him, or just let him meditate and work out his troubles by himself. Usually, the more Anakin pushed the more Obi-Wan clamped up. Anakin decided to let it go. Obi-Wan knew when he was ready he could always confide in Anakin.

The old Zone of Self Containment facility was eerily abandoned. The locals of Vanqor would not habitat near it, mainly because of the nest of gundarks that still flourished in the area. The facility itself was in ruin. The walls were starting to crumple, stairs and floorboards had fallen in, and the sunlight was streaming in through the roof. In all of the research labs, equipment was smashed, vials and bottles had been overturned, leaving only a sparse bit of strange colored liquid left. Jenna Zan Arbor's office had be deliberately destroyed. Her desk and chair remained untouched, but scorch marks and ash from her desperate attempts to destroy any potential evidence. Anakin kicked through the burnt debris with his boot.

"Nothing here worth salvaging. Even those data chips are beyond resurrection. She knew what she was doing."

"What happened to the other prisoners? They must still be on the planet. We should talk to the locals."

Anakin frowned. "I doubt she would let them leave. She's not known for being kind to her subjects. Hold on." He called on the Force, drawing on the facilities past, the ghosts of these walls that still lingered in the living echo. Here, in the heart of the Force, the history of the prison was entrenched. This room stood out as one of the darker voids in the Force. Obi-Wan marveled once again at Anakin's deep connection to the force. Sense life forces was one of the many abilities Jedi posses through the Force, but it was a rare gift to be able to sense the echoes of past lives. Must Jedi – Obi-Wan included – could never fully harness such an ability.

._ Jenna Zan Arbor shoving papers into a briefcase. Smashing datapads. Setting fire to vials of the "containment drug". Guards walked into the room, "Take them below." A last fleeting look before she fled the room. _

" She had them taken the a basement." Anakin gasped out, with some effort breaking the connection from the past, sending himself back to the present.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "I suppose we had better head there."

Sure enough, the basement was not a pleasant sight. They used their lightsabers to cut through the lock on the durasteel door and it swung open to release a wave of rancid, decaying air that left them gasping for breath. Once they had fought the urge to be sick, they found the source of the smell; partially decayed human remains, tatters of clothes clinging off their hanging flesh, spread throughout the room. Anakin had never thought of Arbor as a monster before. Ventress, she was the monster. She would kill thousands and torture thousands without any remorse. But Arbor had always seemed more of a mad scientist than an evil entity. Anakin amended that though. Arbor and Ventress were just as inhuman.

"They starved to death, but I can't sense anything else from their imprints. Can you?"

Anakin shook his head. "They were all drugged. They didn't know or care what was happening to them. A small mercy, at least didn't…suffer."

Obi-Wan started looking through the side doors. "This is unusual. These are Twi'leks. I checked with the Vanqor immigration sector and they said no one has moved to the planet in over two decades. There are no Twi'lek colonies nearby. Ryloth is past the Outer Rim. What were they doing here?"

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated again on the Force. These beings were all once alive. They use to be part of the living Force before they were brutally taken from it. Their imprints must still be here, the Force flowing through them must still remember.

_A syringe drawing blood. Needles injecting liquids of all hues and consitancies. _

"They weren't drugged because they were Force-sensitive. She was running other tests on them. The drug she used on me looked different. She must have wanted them for something else. She was starting tests on Twi'leks. Mildly Force-sensitive, most of them live offworld as prostitutes or dancers. They really stay in units of friends or family. No one to miss them. That make them easy targets for her." Anakin had seen plenty of Twi'lek dancers at his stint in Jabba's palace before being sold to Watto. The few dancers he knew were subservient, desperate to do anything just for a decent meal. Jabba, like so many other crime lords and low life scum took advantage of Twi'leks' plight. Clearly, Arbor has as well.

"Perhaps someone did notice them missing. They might have family or friends. We know Arbor was testing on them – and it's very likely she didn't finish. What better place to test on Twi'leks than their home planet? It's eight day journey to Ryloth from here. It's a long shot, but it is our best lead."

Anakin agreed. It was a lead – as far fetched as it was – but it was the only thing they had to go on.

"Then I'll stop for supplies in town, contact the Council, and we can leave tonight."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Obi-Wan loses his sense of taste. Reviews are appreciated and loved!


	6. Chapter 6

It was their 3rd day on the ship headed to Ryloth when Anakin noticed something was amiss. He and Obi-Wan were still maintaining a rather large distance from each other. The ship was running on autopilot; Rt-D2 would alert Anakin if he made a change in the route or if something needed his attention. Anakin was spending most his time tinkering with improvements on his durasteel arm. He had been trying to minimize the wires and mechanisms to possible store a spare lightsaber (it would cut down on the nagging he always got when he misplaced his). _Hungry._ The thought suddenly appeared in Anakin's mind accompanied by a sudden urge to eat. That didn't make sense. He had eaten only thirty minutes ago. Was Obi-Wan projecting? It had to be, they were in the middle of space, there was no one else Anakin could be sensing. Why the Sith was he hungry enough to be projecting it? The food on board wasn't amazing, Anakin had to admit, but it was a fair bit better than protein cubes. Come to think of it though, Anakin hadn't seen Obi-Wan ever in the ship's galley.

He knocked on Obi-Wan's door and was immediately let in. Anakin stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before asking, "Have you eaten anything lately, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." He said simply. "Is this all you came down to ask? Seems a poor conversation starter, even for you, Anakin."

"Your shields are slipping. You've been projecting. Why haven't you eaten anything?"

"I've been eating, Anakin, for Force's sake! I just haven't eaten anything today. I've been busy meditating – something you _ought _to try."

"Master, you know you wouldn't be projecting over simply skipping one meal."

Obi-Wan sighed and Anakin could tell he was preparing some more excuses. Even the fact he hadn't corrected Anakin on his use of the word "master" said volumes. There would be no good reason for him not to eat – he most certainly wasn't sick because Anakin could sense that easily – so….oh.

"Can – can you taste anything anymore?"

Obi-Wan went silent for a minute and then tiredly sat down on the corner of his bed. "No. I can't. Not – not since we left the Temple. I can smell it and I feel it in my hands, but once I put it in my mouth it turns into something else. I tried to ignore it…but without a flavor – without even tasting bland – everything seems mush – and I can't do it. I could be eating bugs and it would taste the same!"

"So you haven't been eating at all?"

"I take protein cubes instead."

Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan knew as well as he did those were meant for emergency nutrition if there was absolutely nothing else. They weren't meant to replace actual sustenance.

"Bant and the Council would want to know. Have you at least told them?"

"No, Anakin, I haven't. My ability to enjoy eating is hardly important or vital to our mission."

"You know it's one of the side effects of the poison."

"Yes, Anakin! I am fully aware. And if you don't mind, I would like to try and do as much as I can before I am of no value to the Jedi If I return to the Temple, I will be doing nothing but be confided to my quarters like some invalid!"

"Master, you won't be worthless."

"I am not your Master anymore, Anakin. I expect the Council will eventually want you to take your own Padawan soon. You need no longer concern yourself with me."

"You will always be my Master. " Anakin sat down on the bed next to Obi-Wan. "I will always be concerned about you. Besides, I'm sure I, and the poor Padawan who has me for a Master, could learn more from you."

"I may not be there for you. You will make a fine Master on your own."

"Don't talk like that, Master. We'll find the antidote. You'll be there to nag me about letting my Padawan run wild."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It isn't just that. Anakin, I have been thinking these past few days of resigning from the Jedi Order."

Anakin jumped to his feet. "Why? Because of this? Obi-Wan, we are going to find a cure! You can't leave just because of this! Where will you go? You're too important to everyone – to me! You can't just leave!"

"I do not want to, but soon I will not be much of a Jedi, so it will be best in the long run to remove myself. I was not going to tell you, but, while I am still in control of my facilities, perhaps it is best you know. I fear that this recent condition of mine will aggravate certain…issues I have been having."

"What issues?" Anakin demanded. "The Jedi are your life, Obi-Wan. They – I – can help you."

"I have been finding myself acting and thinking improperly around a fellow Jedi. An attachment like this is strictly forbidden by the Jedi. It could cause complications. I have tried unsuccessfully to mediate and rid myself of these thoughts but…I am afraid it has become too strong to deny. It is better that I remove myself from the situation before I cause a fellow Jedi to fall down the same misguided path."

"Obi-Wan, you would never misguide someone, or act inappropriately around them. I know you, Master. Besides, I've never seen you show the slightest interest in anyone."

"I do pride myself on having some control. However, I have still betrayed the trust of someone close to me. They look to me as a mentor and leader and I feel inappropriately about them. It is a great disservice to them and a shame upon the Jedi ways."

"There is nothing wrong with attachments, Master. Would you tell me that my love for my mother was out of place?"

"How would you feel, Anakin, if Master Windu confessed he felt…romantically towards you? Or if he went up to you suddenly and kissed you?"

"Thanks. I needed those mental images."

"The age difference, the seniority….you would perhaps feel obligated to return his advances? You would feel disgusted, betrayed, coerced."

"I would trust that, as a Jedi, Master Windu would accept my refusal, ask for forgiveness, and then go mediate. Although," Anakin joked, "I do have a thing for that bald head of his." Obi-Wan did not smile. "I would be uncomfortable, I agree. But I would rather know than not know."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps things are better left unsaid."

"Why this sudden confession anyway? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but I am afraid of what this poison will do. I do not know if it will affect my control. If – if it does, I – I apologize, Anakin. I would never do something against your wishes and should my mental capacities start to weaken, do not feel like you must be burdened with me. I do not wish to take advantage of you."

"You – you're afraid that if your control slips you'll act inappropriately with me?"

Obi-Wan turned a violent shade of red and turned away from Anakin, facing the wall, his head in his hands. "I have been fighting against an attraction to you since you became a Knight. I have always been able to monitor my actions and thoughts up until now, but I fear what may happen if I lose that ability. I have already been losing control of my shielding and…should I project anything about you… I – I failed you Anakin. I'm so sorry. I lectured you on not having attachments with Padme as I stood there admiring what a brave, talented young man you had become. I am a hypocrite and a depraved man, fantasizing about a young man in his charge. You have always deserved far more than me, and I apologize that you were not give to a more capable Master. I want you to promise me that if this poison takes over, you will disregard any stray thoughts or words as ramblings of a sick man."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this made Obi-Wan seem a bit OOC! I've just always picture Obi-Wan - if he was in love with Anakin - to be very insecure and self-hating about it, because not only is he a Jedi (duh), but he older than Anakin, the same sex as Anakin, and his former Master. I promise, 8th chapter will go back to a bit more plot!


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin gently placed his arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan flinched at the touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You mean why didn't I do something before? Have us removed from training together? Going on missions together? I was selfish…I couldn't imagine having another man at my side. I couldn't separate myself from you, when I should have done so long ago. I am sorry."

"I would never want someone else by my side, Master. Do you think that I would suddenly want to be rid of you?"

"Yes. I do. I am only telling you this now because this – this will be our last mission together, even if we do miraculously manage to find the antidote. But I think you would become uncomfortable. We spend many missions in close proximity."

"We only share quarters and maybe see each other shirtless…all Jedi teams have to work closely together…why would I be uncomfortable?"

_If he knew you were admiring him. The flawless way he moved in battle, the young boy he once knew gone and replaced with a flawless, stunningly handsome young man. Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, the Jedi Obi-Wan fell hopelessly in love with._

"I'm starting to think the drug is affecting your shielding," Anakin said worriedly. "Did Bant mention something like that would happen?"

"You heard that?! Anakin, I'm…Force. I – this is why – "

Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan on the bed, wrapping his arms around him Obi-Wan, trying to pull him back against his chest. Obi-Wan stiffened and stood up, displacing Anakin. Anakin reached for Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him back unto the bed next to him.

"Obi-Wan. You should have just told me!"

So he was uncomfortable then. Remembering all the missions they had already had, knowing how Obi-Wan was thinking about him the entire time. If he had known sooner, he would have wanted them split up. No longer "The Team."

"You should have told me so I could have done this a lot sooner," Anakin said gently. He pressed a soft kiss against Obi-Wan's lips. Anakin sense Obi-Wan trying to move away, desperately wanted to believe this was really, but at the same time dreading that Anakin was mocking him. Anakin removed his shields, inviting Obi-Wan into his mind. It took a few moments, then Obi-Wan's Force presence slowly joined with Anakin's. Anakin's entire mind was open to Obi-Wan, but he was only interested in one thing. What did Anakin really think of him?

He found his answer. Anakin's emotions for him were practically radiating through the Force. He was nearly taken back by the intensity of it. There was nothing but purity: loyalty, love, tranquility, peace…everything that Jedi strived for in the Force. Anakin had found it all. Being next to him. Thinking about him.

"Oh. Anakin…" He was at a loss for words. Anakin understood. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Obi-Wan and pulled him against his chest. This time, Obi-Wan let him. He trusted Anakin completely. Even the thought of going blind or deaf didn't seem so horrible, not being held by Anakin. No matter what happened to him, Anakin would always be there. Except….unless the Sith corrupted him. Unless he was left helpless as Anakin joined the Sith. But Anakin would never join the Sith. Never. Unless – unless by joining the Sith, he felt he could save Obi-Wan…

"Are you going to stay in the Order?"

"I – I won't pretend this is the appropriate thing to do, Anakin."

"We could tell the Council, if you would prefer."

"We will neither announce it nor hide it. The Force will guide us. It still might be best to leave the Order if I am not cured. But we shall see, Anakin. I have not given up all hope yet."

"I'm here. Whatever choice you make, you won't be alone, Obi-Wan."

"I know." Obi-Wan lapsed into silence, which was broken by an uncomfortable growl from Obi-Wan's stomach. He blushed.

"Maybe I should eat with you from now on, if you keep skipping meals. Come on. We can count it as our first official date." Anakin grinned, but Obi-Wan still took the hand Anakin was offering and followed him into the ship's galley.

"I know you can't taste anything, but maybe something without much texture? I think there might be soup around here."

Obi-Wan had to admit, it was still a strange feeling to smell the aroma of the soup, but once it was in his mouth be nothing more than warm water. However, the aqueous nature of it and the lack of undetectable textures made it much easier to consume. Anakin was most certainly put at ease.

"Obi-Wan, please, let me help you. No more skipping meals, no more hiding things from me."

"I promise. And, Anakin, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryloth's spaceport was teeming with activity. Trader ships were busy loading up spices to be exported, along with the more distasteful trade of Twi'lek slaves. At least it made gathering information easier. Slave owners were all over, loading up groups and group of Twi'lek dancers. Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way around to different buyers. Humanoid males on Ryloth were unusual, unless they were involved in the slaver business.

"Interested in a slave, young Master? Dancers? Pleasure slave? One to take care of the wife and kids at home perhaps?"

"I was looking for those who were sent to Vanqor," Anakin said smoothly, "I encountered them on my travels and would be interested in buying them."

"No one 'round here sells there. Vanqor isn't one of our normal trade routes. Not enough interest. If you want somethin' 'round Tatooine, then I can help you."

Anakin gritted his teeth.

_Calm yourself, Anakin. We can't do everything. _

_ Yes, Master._

"No thanks. Do you know who does sell to Vanqor?"

"Hmm. That's got to be a special order, some powerful or rich guy there. I would ask Graxol Kelvyyn. Live up in the Bright Lands. Nasty area. He does the major business."

_I found who we're looking for. Graxol Kelvyyn._

_ You know him, I take it?_

_ Watto lost big to him on at one of the Podraces. Kelvyyn bet on me. One of the biggest gamblers and slave traders on Tatooine. He sold mostly to Hutts. _

_ Would you rather I go alone to see him? _

_ Absolutely not. Besides, Kelvyyn was one of the better slave sellers. He didn't care who he sold to, but he was nicer than most. He offered to buy me from Watto several times. _

Obi-Wan purchased a small speeder as Anakin got the coordinates of Graxol Kelvyyn's hideout in the Bright Lands. The locals had all warned them against the journey. Kelvyyn was not know for violence, surrounding himself with only one trusted guard. To compensate for that, he made his base in the Bright Lands of Ryloth. The extreme heat storms, high winds, and vicious fauna made sure that not many people ventured out that far.

Bright Lands was a truthful name, if not overly cheerful. The area was much like Tatooine, although only one sun blazed overhead. The sand was more coarse on this planet, the sand granules mixed with pebbles. Hidden amongst the dunes of sand were the numerous caverns. Kelvyyn's dwelling stood out like a lake in the middle of the desert. It was a metal dome, spanning for several meters in all directions.

Obi-Wan rapped sharply on the durasteel door. A small slot opened in the metal door and a green Twi'lek female answered.

"What is your business here?"

"We are Jedi. We wish to talk to Graxol Kelvyyn about a shipment of slaves to Vanqor."

"Master Kelvyyn does not speak to Jedi."

"Tell him Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine would like to speak with him."

"One moment please." She slid the window shut again.

"How long should we give her before we find another way in?" Anakin asked, hand on his lightsaber hilt.

"It will be nearly impossible to cut through this. We have no idea how thick it is."

"Do you have another suggestion?"

"Patience."

"Patience? We can only wait so long before a sandstorm hits."

A door banged open.

"This way please. Master Kelvyyon will see you and your companion, Mr. Skywalker."

Anakin nodded, "Come on then, my companion."

Obi-Wan silently jabbed his elbow into Anakin's side as they entered the dark entrance way. Their guide led them into a side chamber. Kelvyyon has set up a banquet table. He was seated at the end of it, two Twi'lek girls sitting on either end of him. He was taller than Anakin even seated, but he stood up to greet them and towered over Anakin by several more feet.

"Anakin? The little Anakin Skywalker who always defied the odds? Whatever was least expected, you would do. Made you an easy bet, very profitable. You've done very well for yourself. A Jedi now, huh?"

Anakin nodded curtly.

"If you're as good of a Jedi as you were racer, you must be a damn fine fighter. Don't suppose you would still consider going back? Start joining the races? I could arrange for you to get a new pod….I expect you'd still make a fine racer. I make the bets, you race, and we'll split the winnings 20-80."

"No. I'm here only on Jedi business this time."

"A disappointment. But what can I do for you?"

"We're interested in a shipment of slaves you might have sent to Vanqor?"

"I trust the Jedi will keep this confidential?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes."

"Well, Vanqor was a strange one. Not enough interest for the normal traders and this woman came straight to me."

"Woman? Do you know her name? What she looked liked?"

"Mid thirties maybe? Attractive for a human female I suppose. Never gave a name. She wanted blood samples of all the available slaves sent and was willing to pay very well for it. All credits, no questions asked, nothing kept in my records. I sent out the blood sample shipment and a week late, she had a list of six she wanted. Paid very well for them too."

"You never asked why she wanted the blood sample?"

"Maybe she was checking for diseases. I don't know. She paid me double. That's all I needed to know."

"Did she ever contact you again?"

"Interestingly enough, she did. About four months ago. The same system. I sent blood samples, she picked the ones she wanted. Same prices, same confidentiality. A fair bit more this time though – twenty-three. I made a small fortune."

"Do you know where this shipment was sent?"

"Dantooine."

_Another long trip. Almost five days. _

_ I can't wait. _

_ Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Obi-Wan. Don't you like spending time with me?_

_ Don't be cheeky, Anakin._

"Thank you for your help."

"Nice to see you again, Master Skywalker. If you change your mind about racing, you know where to find me. Thyla will see you out."

Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled their cloaks back over their heads, blinking hurriedly to adjust to the sudden brightness. Their landspeeder was zooming back across the dunes. The sun was already fading, the faster rotation on Ryloth made the days and nights shorter than average Courscant ones. They were almost a mile from the outskirts of the main city when the speeder died. Anakin got out to inspect it.

"Lousy piece of junk. Look, sand got caught in the thermal exhaust port. There should be flaps to prevent this."

"Can you fix it?"

Anakin shook his head. "It would be impossible to remove all the sand. I'd have to take it apart and completely soak it."

"Well, we aren't far. If we hurry, we should make it back before – "

"Did you sense that?" Anakin asked suddenly.

"No, what – "

"– there's something moving. Nearby. But I can't tell what it is. It's moving under the sand."

"Lylek. They crawl through the sand to stay cool. We need to get out of here."

He and Anakin got no more than two steps before they were thrown back by a burst of sand. The creature was easily twenty feet tall, a thick exoskeleton armed with sharp spears for limbs and tentacles swinging wildly at its prey.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! (squeals) I live on reviews! And thanks always to the beautiful Ayra Sei Ethari, if you didn't cause me so much angst I would have no reason to write.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Grey, you've been right on track with the Force sensitivity! I'm afraid this is the last chapter Obi-Wan will have the Force in!

* * *

"Obi-Wan, move!"

A spiked leg came plummeting down where Obi-Wan had stood seconds before. Anakin sliced through the leg, narrowly missing the barbed tail that flicked towards him as he did so. The Lylek howled. It was forced to lean towards the right to compensate for its missing leg, but it was still making its way towards Anakin and Obi-Wan, flicking his tentacles back and forth along with its tail.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber hissed to life besides him. "Their tails have poisoned barbs."

"So, do you want the tentacles or tail? I'll flip you for it?"

"Now is hardly the time for that."

"Fine. You get the tentacles. I'll get the tail."

Anakin leapt forward, using the Force to propel him above the Lylek's head. The tail came whipping up toward him and Anakin twisted midair, slicing nearly through the end of the tail, sending the poisonous barbs flying into the sand. A tentacle came flailing up, whipping Anakin across the face and sending him flying to the ground. His back slammed into a rock, knocking the wind out of him. He could feel blood dripping down his face, possibly from a broken nose, and his back didn't feel like it was in much better shape.

He felt Obi-Wan searching for him in the Force, checking that he was okay.

_Anakin!_

_ I'm alright. Just – give me a moment."_

_ Anakin! Tentacle! _

Anakin rolled out of the way, his back screaming in protest, reaching for the hilt of his lightsaber. It wasn't there. _Kriff. Obi-Wan is going to kill me. _

_ At least it wasn't your fault this time. _

Obi-Wan rolled underneath the Lylek, slashing and cutting at the remaining legs and tentacles. Anakin was crawling across the sand, hoping to find his lightsaber. He couldn't calm himself enough to find it through the Force. He was already trying to avoid the Lyleks' still barbed, still lethal body parts scattered about. Between that, the burning rage of the dying Lylek, Obi-Wan's motions, controlled and calculated, and the blood still pouring down his face, Anakin could not pull together the focus needed to find his hilt in the dark.

He could practically hear Obi-Wan sighting through the Force. _About three meters to your left, Anakin. Clear your thoughts and con – _

Their Force-bond snapped. Obi-Wan's presence in Anakin's mind vanished. Anakin could still sense him, but he no longer felt unique. His Force-signature felt like every other non-Force user in the galaxy. His presence was dulled, no longer the bright beacon in Anakin's mind. Obi-Wan was alive, uninjured, but was no longer able to attach himself to the Force.

"Anakin! Anakin!" Obi-Wan was panicking. Anakin's presence in his mind had vanished. It had been there, the warm, comforting – tinged with pain at present – and now it was an empty void. Force-bonds were only broken through death. But Anakin couldn't be dead. The Lylek was dead, all of its parts were motionless or strewn across the ground. So what happened to Anakin? Was there something else lurking around? Another Lylek? Or worse? He reached out to the Force, trying desperately to sense any nearby threats. The Force was silent. No. How could he lose this sense? In the middle of a desert, a broken sand speeder, creatures crawling underneath the sand, a wounded or possible dead Anakin, and he couldn't sense any of it? This couldn't be happening. He had never been without the Force in a situation like this. What was he going to do?

Anakin, meanwhile, was desperately calling Obi-Wan's name, trying to pull him out of the reverie. Obi-Wan's shields were completely gone and Anakin could feel panic taking over.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" He finally, finally found his lightsaber and the glow allowed him enough light to see Obi-Wan racing towards him.

"I lost the Force. Anakin – I can't – I can't be a Jedi. I can't sense anything. You or life forms or…I can't harness it. It isn't – it doesn't exist anymore!"

"Shh. Obi-Wan, everything will be fine." He pressed a kiss into the back of Obi-Wan's head and slowly led him towards the town. Anakin's nose and back were still throbbing, but he kept a tight arm around Obi-Wan's waist. If there was danger, Anakin would be the only one now who could sense it.

Anakin knew everything was most certainly not fine. They would have to return to the Temple. Obi-Wan – every Jedi – could not fight the same without the Force. Jedi were trained to use the Force in everything. The Force guided them to see their surroundings, connect with beings, sense danger and attacks. Without the Force, wielding lightsabers was a much more crude, imprecise weapon; it was why only Force-sensitives normally wielded such a weapon. A true Jedi danced and flowed in motion of a battle, taking in their opponents and their surroundings and letting the Force guide all their movements. Obi-Wan was a supreme fighter, but without the Force, his fighting skills wouldn't be the same.

The pair of the managed to stagger into their ship. Anakin had R2 set the course back to Courscant – noting a bit apprehensively that Obi-Wan didn't argue with him.

"Anakin, you're bleeding."

"Oh, just my nose. I thought it might be broken, but I think it's fine."

"And your back?"

"Just sore."

Obi-Wan looked at him with distrust. "At least let me take a look at it?"

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan to his quarters. Obi-Wan lightly cleaned the blood off Anakin's face, poking and prodding his nose to ensure it wasn't broken. His back was another matter. Obi-Wan pulled off Anakin's torn tunic and knew immediately something was wrong by Anakin's wince as the fabric pulled away from his skin. There was a ragged wound where he had fallen onto the rock. The wound was narrow, but long. Clearly Anakin had fallen and then slid down, letting the rock slice through a good portion of his back. Obi-Wan cleaned it with bacta and bandaged it as best he could.

"I would have a Healer take a look at it, Anakin. It is a bit deep."

"I'll have Bant take a look at it when – when we return."

"I do not blame you, Anakin. It is the right thing for you to do. I am far more of a liability now. You will be much more successful completing the mission on your own."

"I don't plan on just dropping you off at the Temple and leaving you, Obi-Wan."

"Do not feel obligated to care for me, Anakin. You have far more important things to do."

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan down on the bed so they were laying next to each other. "I have nothing more important than you." Anakin informed him, leaning closer to kiss him. "But between finding the antidote or staying with you….I don't know what I should do."

"Trust your instinct, Anakin. I will be fine no matter what you choose. Don't worry."

But Anakin did worry. He always worried. If no antidote was found, then Obi-Wan was trapped in a hellish future. But how could he leave Obi-Wan alone as he suffered?

* * *

A/N: Much more Obi-Wan angst ahead in future chapters! Will Anakin leave him or stay with him? And how quickly will he give away him and Anakin...because having no shields and being surrounded by Jedi is always a recipe for disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

On the final day of their journey, Anakin woke up, expecting to find Obi-Wan wrapped in his embrace like he had been the previous mornings. The empty spot on the bed next to him was cold and vacant. Obi-Wan hadn't been there for a few hours. Anakin hurriedly dressed and then wandered around the ship looking for him. It was much harder to sense Obi-Wan's presence now that their bond was broken.

The kitchen was abandoned, although the empty bowl and utensils reassured Anakin that at least Obi-Wan was keeping his promise of eating, no matter how arduous the task seemed to him. Finally, after checking his own quarters, the cargo hold, and several storage rooms, Anakin found him up on the bridge. Obi-Wan's arm was outstretched and he was staring intensely at loose wire resting on the controls. It was very disconcerting to feel Obi-Wan's emotions while knowing he couldn't read Anakin's. Normally, Anakin had no idea what Obi-Wan was thinking, but without his shields, he was like an open book. Sadness, pain, nervousness….it was heartbreaking to know Obi-Wan was suffering like that.

"Morning." Obi-Wan gave a startled jump and looked around at Anakin. "Whoa, sorry. I just wanted to let you know we're going to be in Courscant in less than an hour."

"I was just meditating."

Anakin stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, resting his chin on the top of Obi-Wan's head. "It doesn't matter if you can't use the Force."

"Anakin – please. I am aware that you can read my mind now, but I would ask that you at least give me the dignity of having my privacy."

Anakin lazily sent the loose wire soaring into Obi-Wan's grasp. "I don't read more than your emotions, Obi-Wan - and to be honest those are bit too loud to ignore. I saw you."

"Oh. Anakin, I didn't mean – "

" – yes, you did. I will respect your privacy, Obi-Wan."

"I know you will. I am more worried about the Council. They are easily going to detect the two of us. I have been trying to construct shields, even weak ones, but I'm afraid it isn't possible. I don't want to be the reason you are removed from the Order, Anakin. I've been thinking about it and I would ask that you see me to the Temple and then continue the mission. It will be easier for me to keep my mind clear."

"I would rather be there with you."

"As would I, but I am no longer a Jedi, no need to drag you down with me."

Anakin spun Obi-Wan around to face him, gripping his forearms uncomfortably tight. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are one of the best Jedi in the Temple. And you will always be a Jedi."

"How? Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him desperately. "The Force is what makes a Jedi unique! Without the Force, a lightsaber is almost useless. All our fighting styles all rely on the living Force to guide us."

"A Jedi is more than a fighter, Master. I'm the fighter. You're the negotiator."

"Without being a Jedi, I am no longer a negotiator, I am merely a senator. It is hardly the same thing. I vowed to give my life in servitude to the Jedi and the Republic. And now I am unable to fulfill that. What exactly is my purpose?"

"You are my undeniably sexy boyfriend and Master."

Obi-Wan grinned slightly. "Could you please not use "sexy" and "master" in the same sentence?"

"You've never imagined any Master/Padawan relationships? Admit it, Master, you love being in control."

"That is – "Anakin was pressing light kisses down the side of his face, "– completely not –" moving to the sensitive spot below Obi-Wan's ear, "–hardly appropriate – " trailing gently up and down his neck, "– imagine what the Council would say –" catching Obi-Wan's lips, leaving him slightly breathless.

"Lost for words, Master?"

"If – you were my – Padawan – " Anakin's hands were now wandering across his chest, " –you most certainly – would be in trouble for your – impudence."

"I look forward to it," Anakin replied cheekily.

The ship's console started beeping. "Kriff. We're starting the landing sequence." Anakin took the ship off autopilot and started the ship's descent with ease. He docked it easily and lowered the ramp.

"As soon as we get off the ship, we can't be a couple."

"We will always be a couple. We just won't traumatize Master Windu by telling him. Are you ready to go back?"

Was he ready to go back to place he would most likely leave again? Was he ready to let Anakin leave him? Was he willing to try and deny that Anakin was anything more than a past Apprentice? No. He would have liked to stay on the ship, bantering lightly with Anakin, waking up in his arms, preparing to lose all his sense, while knowing no matter what, Anakin was there for him. Small comforts he wasn't going to get at the Jedi Temple.

"Yes, Anakin. I'm ready."

That was the first lie.


	11. Chapter 11

Bant managed to keep her fury down enough so that Anakin only received a mild scolding. "Anakin, you should have brought him back here as soon as he lost his sense of taste!" But she did add an apology after subjecting Obi-Wan to another set of tests and finding out that he was still physically fine. The only change was the levels of midichlorians in his blood had decreased far below that of a Force-sensitive. His number had plummeted, hovering around 2,300. Begrudgingly, Bant admitted that there was nothing she could do. That apology was changed again when Obi-Wan asked Bant if she had treated Anakin for his back injury.

"Anakin Skywalker! You've been hanging around here for hours waiting for Obi-Wan and you didn't have the common sense to tell me you were injured?!"

"It isn't a big deal," Anakin muttered, stripping off his shirt to let Bant examine the wound. That was mostly true. It had stopped paining him midway through their journey back to Courscant. He might end up with a light scar running down his back, but there were no sign of infections. In a few more days he would be completely healed. It had looked far worse than it was now. All the same, Bant examined it thoroughly before announcing that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were cleared from the Healer's Ward.

That meant they were free to present themselves to the Council. Anakin gave a more detailed briefing about their luck tracking the trail of Jenna Zan Arbor.

"We have traced the newest shipment of Twi'leks to Dantooine."

"Plan on hunting her alone, do you?"

"I – Yes, Master Yoda. Ob – Master Kenobi and I decided that would be for the best."

"Agree with your choice, I do. If need assistance, you do, afraid to ask for it, you should not be."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Wish to speak to Master Kenobi alone, we do."

Anakin bowed and left their chambers, deciding to talk again with Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin was still unsure if leaving Obi-Wan was the wise thing to do. Palpatine would have advice and would be understanding about Anakin and Obi-Wan's newfound relationship. He had an openness to emotions and Anakin's problems that none of the other Jedi possessed.

"Hmm. A void I sense in you, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master. I- I appear to have lost my Force connection. My midichlorian level has dropped greatly."

"Below 7,000?" Mace questioned.

"Yes."

There was a very slight, almost incomprehensible murmur from the other Jedi. Jedi needed to have a midichlorian count of at least 7,000 to be considered for training. Even then, it was rare for a Jedi to have counts so low, because children with lower counts were less likely to be noticed by recruiting Jedi Masters. Most Jedi had counts hovering above 9,000. The entire principle of being a Jedi was entrenched in the Force. Someone with all the knowledge of a Jedi and the physically skills without the Force was nothing more than a rouge fighter or politician.

"Stay in the Temple, you will, until returns, Skywalker does." Yoda did not need to mention that Obi-Wan would not continue any training. Katas, meditation, even sparring would be almost impossible for him now.

"Is it wise to send Skywalker on his own, knowing the Sith Lord has an interest in him."

"I trust Anakin. He will not be so easily swayed to the Dark Side."

Mace Windu was not convinced. "His loyalties to the Jedi are not that strong. He still has too much anger in him."

Obi-Wan could not disagree with that. Anakin had never been loyal to the Jedi. He was loyal to people, not to ideals. _He is loyal to me at least._

"So sure of that are you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan had not nearly appreciated his shields enough when he still had them. "Yes. Anakin would not betray me or the Jedi."

"What about his friendship with the Chancellor? I fear he is using Skywalker to spy on the Jedi."

"Anakin sees the Chancellor as a friend. He was there for him since the invasion of Naboo. Growing up outside the Temple has give him a different perspective – one that I nor his fellow Knights can not fully understand. It is beneficial for him to have a friend outside of the Order."

But why? Why did he need a friend that was not in the Order? Why couldn't he confide in Obi-Wan? Where was the nine year old Padawan bursting into tears in his arms because the other members of his crèche were always isolating him? Wasn't Obi-Wan's advice enough for him? A twinge of jealousy shot through him. Did Anakin tell the Chancellor things he felt Obi-Wan would not understand or help with? Obi-Wan told Anakin everything – _but that wasn't true_, Obi-Wan realized. _I rarely share things with him. And how many times have I told him to calm his mind and look to the Force for an answer, rather than giving him advice? How often had I gave a lecture and a reprimand rather than showing compassion and understanding? _

_ An eleven year old Anakin came hurtling into their quarters, short Padawan braid swinging wildly. _

_ "I hate them!"_

_ "Anakin! Hate is not an emotion a Jedi possess." _

_ "You don't understand! They're afraid of me! They think I'm different. Master Veld has us pick partners for sparring. I beat Tren-yi fairly! He let his 'saber fly out of his hands, how is that my fault? And then everyone backs away from me and thinks I'm dangerous. So I let him win the second time and then they all laughed that 'the Chosen One can't even win a duel.' Nothing I do is good enough! I'm either a failure or a Sith!"_

_ Anakin was sobbing. _

_ "Release your emotions into the Force, Anakin. Others need to do the same and they will realize you are no different. I certainly don't think you are a failure or a Sith. You just need to give it time."_

_ "You've been telling me that for three years, Master. How much time do I need? They're jealous I knew my mother and have lived outside of the Temple. They're scared of my power. They hate me because I have a Master and they are waiting to be picked."_

_ "Anakin, that isn't true. A Jedi is not jealous or afraid or angry."_

_ "It is true," Anakin had sobbed angrily, "and I feel sorry for them. I'm sorry they don't know their parents. But at least they get an honor. A Master will pick them as their Apprentice. Everyone in the Temple knows you didn't want me."_

_ He stormed to his room and stayed in their for the rest of the night. Obi-Wan had not known what to do and just left him there. He would work through it eventually. _

_ He should have told Anakin that he understood perfectly. He was rejected by Qui-Gon and it took years to understand Qui-Gon never regretted taking Obi-Wan as a Padawan. It took him years to find Bant, Garen, and Reeft. He was one of the oldest left without a Master, which isolated him from his fellow Padawans. He knew what Anakin was going through – he sympathize, he wanted to make it better – but he said nothing. He only corrected him. _

_ He had an emotional Padawan. Anakin had always be so filled with emotions and Obi-Wan had tried to repress them. Rather than helping him to deal with them in the Jedi way, Obi-Wan had told him to rid himself of the distraction, to put away all emotion and focus. Anakin still couldn't do that. Anakin Skywalker was made by his emotions, his warmth and open heart. Obi-Wan had tried to take that and destroy it. It was a miracle Anakin didn't hate him. _

"Blind you, your thoughts will. Monitor Skywalker, we will. Focus on yourself, you should."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan left the Council chambers, already forming the decade late apology he owed Anakin.

* * *

A/N: "Guest", thank you for your reviews! If you make an account, you can follow the story to get email updates rather than checking back. (Although I'm glad you keep checking back!)


	12. Chapter 12

"You have returned so soon, Anakin? I hope your mission was successful?"

"We tracked a shipment of Twi'leks, all Force-Sensitive, from Vanqor to Ryloth and now to Dantooine. Arbor is focusing her research on them it seems."

"But why are you back so soon? Were you injured, Anakin? Or did something happen to Master Kenobi?" He could only hope to be so lucky.

"He lost his sense of taste and his midichlorian levels have dropped below 7,000. I – I don't know what to do. I need to find the antidote, but I don't want to leave him alone at the Temple."

"Master Kenobi has always been at ease in the Temple, Anakin. The Jedi are his family."

"He would rather be with me."

Palpatine smiled. "Ah, so you told Master Kenobi of your feelings?"

"He actually confessed to me first." Palpatine's smile wavered for a second. He had hoped the fool of a Jedi would have broken Anakin's heart. It would have been a quick road to the Dark Side. Now it was just going to be a long process of corruption, and he would fall farther than ever. " I'm thrilled but…what of the Jedi Council? Obi-Wan already has no access to the Force – essentially taking away his ability to be a Jedi – and with no shields, it will not be a secret for long."

"It is a pity it has to be a secret. You and Master Kenobi are the two strongest Jedi in the Order."

"What if they kick us out of the Order? Obi-Wan's only ever known life in the Jedi Temple! If they break into his mind before I return…where is he going to go?"

"The Jedi would not dare kick out a Jedi Master."

"He is no longer a Jedi. He knows it, the Jedi know it. It doesn't make him less of a person, but he is not an active Jedi until a cure is found. I wish I could stay with him but…"

"You want to make sure that everything is being done to find an antidote. It is understandable, Anakin. You are worried the Jedi Council might not send another team if you do not go."

"I do not know how willing they would be to take Jedi from the midst of a battle to hunt down a possibly nonexistent antidote. They focus on the many, not the few. But Obi-Wan had been a Jedi for all his life! He has given his life to service for the Jedi, they could at least make an effort to try and give him something in return!"

"You are better than any Jedi team fighting in the war, Anakin. They must have confidence if your abilities."

"I guess so. I should not be worried. Fear is not the Jedi way."

"It is the human way, Anakin."

One of Palpatine's aids came into the office. "Chancellor, your meeting is starting in two minutes. Should I put the call on hold?"

"No, no. I'll be right there." He turned to Anakin. "I am sorry. A politician's job never seems to end. I wish you luck, Anakin."

He made sure Anakin was a good ways into the hallway before donning his black cloak and turning on his holoscreen.

"Master, what is it you require?"

"Count Dooku. I trust you arranged the bounty hunters I required?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Good. Make sure they are subtle. Do not do anything suspicious."

"Yes, my Master."

Darth Sidious clicked off the holoscreen. The Jedi were smart. They knew Anakin Skywalker was on a fool of a chase. Arbor rarely made antidotes. Her interests were sadistic tortures under the guise of science. Dooku's fool of an Apprentice – if she could even be called that – might think she possessed one. The chances it would work were slim. But existent or not, the chances Anakin would find were practically nonexistent either way.

They were trying to keep him separated from Obi-Wan. Everyone could sense their bond with each other was too strong. The Jedi just misinterpreted it. They felt the bond would lead Anakin to the Dark Side. Darth Sidious knew better. Anakin would never turn while Obi-Wan was still alive. The bond was the only thing keeping him with the blasted Jedi. As soon as that bond broke, there would be a new Sith born.

While Anakin was off chasing ghosts, Obi-Wan would be left vulnerable in the Temple. Anakin was astute; he knew the Jedi would not pay Obi-Wan much attention. If Obi-Wan died in the halls of the Temple, Anakin's fury at the Jedi would consume him.

* * *

Obi-Wan did not get a chance to apologize to Anakin. Some anonymous source had called the media, informing them of General Kenobi's ailment. The Jedi Temple was swarming with reporters desperate to find out the truth behind these stories. As officials of the Republic, the Jedi could not refuse to give the public information and Obi-Wan had been summoned to the Senate to give an official statement. He and Anakin hardly had time for the brief goodbyes.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Anakin told him. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't want to leave you, Obi-Wan."

"I am hardly with strangers, Anakin."

"If – if something else happens, I want you to tell me."

"Of course." The second lie. He had woken up that morning, made breakfast (the one promise that he vowed he would keep) and had burnt his toast to a crisp because he had not smelled that it was burning. He could live without taste and smell. Even without the Force he was…coping. But he knew that the next thing he lost would be much more significant and Anakin would come hurtling back to the Temple.

Selfishly, he wasn't sure what he wanted. Anakin back at the Temple with him, even if it meant the Jedi Council would surely sense their romantic attachment or Anakin out searching for a antidote so he would regain whatever he lost.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin."

It felt strange saying that. The Force had abandoned him and it felt bitter and jealous to wish it upon someone else. Anakin didn't think of it that way. He just lightly squeeze Obi-Wan's hands, wishing desperately that he could kiss him goodbye, and then boarded his ship.

* * *

Being on a ship alone was dreadfully boring. It was a four day, five night journey, and all Anakin had for company was Artoo. There was only so many times he could tinker with the engines and the hyperdrive, making them go just a few meters faster per second. Not a big difference. It just gave him something to do to keep busy and keep his mind off of Obi-Wan. Anakin still didn't feel right not being by his side. No matter what Obi-Wan said, he couldn't really be better off by himself in the Temple.

Obi-Wan was most certainly not thrilled being by himself. The other Jedi no longer paid much notice to him – they were so focused on planning and strategizing for the war and a Jedi who could not fight wasn't on their mind. Obi-Wan spent most of his time wandering between his quarters and the Room of One Thousand Fountains, still trying to meditate. He had taken a day to try sparing, luckily enough finding a few older Padawans who were willing to fight against him. It was a disaster. They had the advantage. They could sense what his next move was, blocking him or striking him as soon as he moved. They twisted and turned, Force-jumping over him, being able to tell where he was even if their back was turned. Obi-Wan beat them only because he had more experience and strength. They were too young to start to learn unique forms of fighting styles and add their own specialized moves. Obi-Wan took advantage of that and pressed his attacks faster and harder. However, had this been a duel against an equal opponent, he would have lost miserably. He was still an admirable fighter; he had no doubt he would be able to take out Federation droids, but a Sith or even a well-trained bounty hunter? He would be lucky to last ten minutes.

The other half of his time was spent wandering back into his past. How many times could he have reached out to Anakin – but didn't? He wanted to talk to Anakin. Did Anakin resent him for how he was treated? Or was he making much more of an issue than there actually was? Either way, he would feel much better if he could talk to Anakin about it – if he could speak by the time Anakin returned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Reviews always loved and cherished and hugged!

Abigail, Obi-Wan will definitely apologize to Anakin before he loses his voice. I don't want to be too mean. ;) I also hoped this fixed the antidote problem! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I also apologize if my updates start to slow down a little bit - I'm returning to school in a few days. :(


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin was programming in a landing sequence when he felt the disturbance. It was a few hours before he was going to land but, as he had nothing else to do, he figured he would go to work on it anyway. It would only take a few minutes, so he amused himself by figuring out what the precise combination was to get the landing to be as quick and smooth as possible. He was reaching for the toolbox for a hydrospanner when he suddenly found his heart racing. His heart was beating faster and faster, his vision started fading, and his breathes started coming in short pants. No matter how he tried, he could not calm his heart rate or breathing. Before he knew it, he found himself sliding to the floor, his vision going completely black.

He pulled himself up a few seconds later – it couldn't have been that long, the ship had not even logged their new course – and couldn't remember why he had blacked out. It was as if he had awoken from a dream, waking up so suddenly that the dream just vanished. He sat on the floor for a few minutes in a daze and slowly bits and pieces started coming back to him. He had seen Obi-Wan, sleeping in his quarters. Obi-Wan did not move or show any signs of distress, but Anakin had an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. The room seemed too peaceful. Too perfect and at ease. There didn't seem to be anything out of place, but he couldn't shake that feeling that nagging feeling of something about to happen.

Anakin, for all his determination to be the one to carry out the mission, made his decision in a few seconds. He was immediately up in the pilot's chair, punching in coordinates to take him back to Courscant. He only hoped that he would be in range of the Temple, or be arriving at the Temple, in time to stop whatever he was sensing. Maybe it was nothing. But he couldn't risk taking that chance.

Even by tinkering with the ship's engine (a very risky move for any skilled mechanic, even Anakin Skywalker) the soonest he could arrive on Courscant was three days. He would be in commlink range by the second. In the meantime, the blackouts and nightmares still plagued him. He just wished that they revealed more. The dreams about his mother had been specific. He knew she had been in pain. He knew she was dying. But in the dreams, Obi-Wan appeared fine. He wasn't dying, he wasn't screaming in pain…so why was he having the dreams? He was much to far away to be picking up on Obi-Wan's thoughts, particularly as their bond was dissolved.

As soon as he was in communication range, he contacted the Temple. Mace Windu was less than please.

"Skywalker, have you completed your mission so soon?"

"No, Master. I sensed something was wrong with Obi-Wan."

"Mind your feelings. He is safe in Jedi care, Anakin. We would all sense a danger. No one will be able to enter the Temple without us sensing it. You are letting your feelings control you."

"Yes, Master, but…"

Mace Windu sighed. "A Jedi team will be sent in your place, Skywalker. I will see if Master Eerin and Master Muld are available."

"Thank you, Master Windu. May the Force be with you."

He turned of the commlink.

To Anakin's dismay, he was delayed getting back to Courscant. A gang of pirates had decided to make a stand that stretched for several miles. While Anakin could sense them, he had to plot a course to avoid them. He had not the time nor firepower to win that battle. The distraction cost him almost a full day's time, during which the Force was practically screaming: death and danger. In his dreams, he started to desperately scan around the room. It was the middle of the night, yet some mysterious light was allowing him to see. But nothing was out of place! There was no one in the windows, or by the door, no weapons or creatures crawling around! So why was the Force screaming so desperately at him?

His ship had barely brushed against the surface of the landing platform and Anakin was already leaping out of the cockpit, tearing towards the Jedi Temple. No matter what Mace Windu or any of the other Jedi said, something was not right. They might be confident in their ability to sense direct threats to the Temple, but no one had a closer connection to Obi-Wan. If someone even dared threaten Obi-Wan, Anakin would most likely sense it.

He was tearing through the halls of the Temple. Why were none of the other Jedi awake? Could they not feel what Anakin was sensing? He got to Obi-Wan's quarters and didn't even bother with trying to guess the passcode. His lightsaber made short work of the lock. It look him only a few seconds to understand what his dream meant. Fumbling with his belt, he slipped a breather into his mouth. Obi-Wan's room was being flooded with gas. Obi-Wan was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. With no Force to warn him of the danger…but why couldn't he smell it? The room was filled with the noxious fumes, so powerful it was making Anakin's eyes water. Unless Obi-Wan had lost his sense of smell and hadn't told Anakin….. So with no Force and and having no ability to smell the lethal gasses slowly killing him, he slept on. He was at least still alive – although Anakin had no idea how long he had been exposed to this gas.

Anakin hurriedly picked up Obi-Wan, noting with worry that Obi-Wan did not wake up. Anakin took the breather out of his mouth and slipped it into Obi-Wan's. As soon as they were a good distance from the room, Anakin, choking and gasping for air, pulled out his commlink. It was very difficult not to give Mace Windu a smug, "I told you so." The majority of the Jedi Council was at Obi-Wan's room in minutes. Anakin gave them a very snappy, annoyed brief of what happened and then told them stiffly he was taking Obi-Wan to his own quarters. No one argued with him, not while he was so protectively clutching Obi-Wan in his arms, fiercely guarding him while looking so concerned for him. They were also too focused on who had tried to poison one of their Jedi and how they managed to do so.

By the time Anakin had carried Obi-Wan back to his own quarters, Obi-Wan was awake, if not a bit groggy from sleep.

"Anakin – what? You're supposed to – why are you…?"

Anakin kissed his forehead. "Shhh. I came back. I'm needed here with you, Obi-Wan. I shouldn't have left you. Bant and Garen are going to continue the mission."

"But why – what happened?"

"You – someone tried to kill you, Obi-Wan. They must have known you wouldn't be able to smell or sense the gas and the others wouldn't sense it until it was too late."

"Anakin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. My pride in the way again. I thought it was an insignificant sense. Clearly I was mistaken. But how did you know to return?"

"I had another vision. Besides, you know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I – Anakin – I – thank you. I know…I don't want to burden you or – or – I don't want to be useless." He felt worthless. He would have laid in bed as he was slowly killed. He knew there was no way he could have avoided it, but all the same. It made him feel so…un-Jedi like. So…beneath the great Hero with No Fear.

Anakin slipped out of his boots and outermost layers of his tunic. He slid into bed next to Obi-Wan, who gladly pressed his back against Anakin's chest, allowing himself to be enfolded in Anakin's arms.

"I'm here for you, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to leave. I'm – I'm sorry I left you to begin with. I should have let another Jedi team take the mission from the start. I wanted to help you the best I could and I just thought that was the best way. I didn't want you to feel like I was your babysitter. I guess I realized you never thought that – you would have just liked the company."

Anakin waited for a response. There was nothing but the gentle breathing and occasional snore. Obi-Wan, at least for now, was finally relaxed, all troubled thoughts in his mind vanished. But while Obi-Wan may be at peace, Anakin was left awake with one trouble thought. The Force, his smell, his ability to taste - those were all gone. Time was running out.

* * *

A/N: Abigail, Jenna Zan Arbor is real. I messed around with the timeline a little bit because I don't know where she was or what she was doing between AOTC and ROTS, but she was featured in a few of the younger children's novels, which were really quite good. I would recommend reading them.

Next chapter Obi-Wan loses his voice. :(

GreySilhouette and Abigail, as always, thank you for the reviews! I love hearing your opinions!

So, I started the next chapter in a completely different route, but: Abigail, I hope you don't mind me completely taking your idea for the next chapter. I read your review and I thought it was just fabulous and sweet and romantic and I really wanted to add it to the story. Hope you don't mind! So it might take me an extra day to update it because I have to rewrite!


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin was not in the room when Obi-Wan woke up and for several minutes, he was convinced that he had sleepwalked into Anakin's room and then imagined Anakin being there. Conviced he was deluded, but never the less, he decided to stay in Anakin's quarters and prepare breakfast. That was easier said then done. He grabbed a mug to brew his tea when for no explainable reason, his fingers just decided to let mug went shattering to the ground and he struggled to pick up the pieces, his hands still quivering. He cut himself one of the sharper pieces of ceramic, and to his horror, he didn't notice he had been cut until he saw the blood flecks on the floor. He pulled his hair expiramentally. He winced. So not all of his nerve endings were gone. He slowly and carefully disposed of the rest of the pieces in the dustbin, seconds before Anakin came rushing in the door.

"They're sending Bant and Garen officially. They left this morning, after,of course, Bant gave me the, 'Anakin Skywalker! If Obi-Wan Is not in perfect health when I return I will murder you, ' I don't know what you've told her about me, but she must blame me for every injury you've ever gotten!"

"She's just overprotective. I-I might have give her reason to doubt you initially."

"Master, if I ever gave you a reason to doubt me than I am sorry."

"Anakin, I owe you the apology. I have been thinking lately of how I treated you as a Padawan. I was not the most understanding Master. I - I think you would have been better served if Qui-Gon had been alive to train you." The words were coming out slower now. His mouth was starting to feel as if it was filled with cotton swabs. Please, please don't let him lose this. Not now. He had to tell Anakin he was sorry. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't apologize for this. Whatever power was still left in the universe that cared about him, may it give him another hour or so. Just enough to let him apologize.

His hands were still shaking. Anakin, sensing the significance of what Obi-Wan was trying to tell him, took Obi-Wan by the hands and sat down facing each other on the couch. Obi-Wan couldn't feel the warmth of Anakin's hand, or the cold of his durasteel one. All he felt was the pressure of Anain's hands pressing against his. But, at the moment, it was enough.

"You were the best Master I could have asked for."

"I wasn't, Anakin. I - I resented you for so long. I felt that you replaced me. Qui-Gon's dying words were instructions for me to train you and I hated you for it. I thought that you came along and in a few days took my Master away from me. I didn't realize it until later that he knew we would heal each other. He knew we would balance each other. But...I often complained to Bant. I didn't want to train you, Anakin. I had just passed my trials, I wasn't prepared for a Padawan and I would rather have chosen my own Padawan rather than being given one." His tongue felt strange in his mouth. His words were starting to slow down even more. It made him seem very pensive and serious, almost to the point of being cold, and Obi-Wan prayed that wasn't the impression Anakin was getting. He had promised to not read his mind after all.

"You were so different from me, Anakin. You wanted comfort and physical affection and I gave you none of those. I - I- want- want -..." His voice degenerated into a mesh of incoherant babbling. He couldn't feel his tongue in his mouth, it was a dead weight; he could tell it was there, but couldn't use it.

Anakin looked stunned for a few seconds and then suddenly understood what happened. Obi-Wan was still annoyed with him. He hadn't wanted Anakin and he still didn't. He knew how different he was from Obi-Wan, but it had never bothered him. Their differences were what made them unique and perfect together. But what if Obi-Wan didn't feel the same way? Did he feel Anakin demanded too much emotion? Too much attention that Obi-Wan did not want to give? What if Obi-Wan felt the differences were tearing thm apart? So Obi-Wan was breaking up with him? Now? He had stayed behind to be with him and Obi-Wan was going to break up with him?

"You're breaking up with me? Now?! I mean, I know we're different and everything but I thought that was made us stronger. I...I know you never wanted me as a Padawan. For awhile, I didn't want you as a Master either but...I realized how difficult I was as a Padawan and what a burden training a nine year old, supposed "Chosen One" was for you, particulary after being forced to be a Master so soon. I - I guess if you still feel like I'm too different from you I - I understand."

No! No that wasn't it! That was so far from the truth, but how was he supposed to tell that to Anakin? He started shaking his head violently, hoping that Anakin would get the message. Anakin however, was clearly seething. He had even gotten off the couch, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. Obi-Wan was still panicking, almost screaming in his head for Anakin to listen to him, to understand what he actually meant. He wasn't breaking up with Anakin. The thought of not being with Anakin paralyzed him. Anain stopped pacing and stared at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, can - can you speak? What are you trying to tell me? Are you breaking up with me?! Please, I need to know. I can't...I have to know!"

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. He still needed to apologize, desperately. There was no way he could get Anakin to understand him. At this point, he wasn't even sure if his legs could support him. Anakin scrambled to his feet. "Wait here."

He came back with a pad of paper and a pen. Obi-Wan gratefully too hold of the pen, only to find out that his hands were shaking too badly to hold it. The pen slipped out of his grasp and clattered to the floor. Tears started leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, I don't understand. You're panicking. Why? Don't you want to break up?"

Obi-Wan shook his head again, gesturing frantically to himself.

"I can't read your mind, Obi-Wan. I promised I wouldn't."

Obi-Wan tried to take of one Anakin's hand, but his fingers still wouldn't properely curl around Anakin's. Anakin placed his own hand over Obi-Wan's, allowing Obi-Wan to guide his hand where he wanted. Obi-Wan placed his and Anakin's hand up towards his forehead.

"You want me to read your mind? Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"You know I can't read that much...you're going to have to really concentrate on what you want me see...I don't want to pry." It was a huge leap of trust for Obi-Wan to trust Anakin like that.

Still, Obi-Wan nodded, tears still leaking out of the corner of his mind. He once again touched his hand to his temple, silently begging Anakin to understand. Anakin brushed the tears gently away from his face and then said lightly, "It's okay, Obi-Wan. Don't be afraid. I won't...no matter what I see...I'll understand."

Obi-Wan concentrated. Anakin was hit with a strong series of images.

_Obi-Wan was complaining to Bant, "Completely disrespectful. He sneaks away from the Temple at odd hours, working on those junk droids of him. He doesn't get along with any of the other Padawans...he's a total nightmare, Bant. Reckles, irresponsible...what am I going to do? What was Qui-Gon and the Council thinking letting him be trained? He is far too old!"_

_ Obi-Wan shouting at Anakin, again and again, for the same old things. Sneaking out to build his droids, being reckless, arguing with the other Padawans, skipping sparring classes because he was so ahead of his fellow clasmates. _

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. "I know. I know. You hated me. I was the Padawan you never wanted. Now you're going to say that saying you cared for me was a mistake. You just admitted it because you were stressed and with the situation...I get it, Obi-Wan. You don't need to show me this."

Obi-Wan started to panic and gesture frantically again, and Anakin relented. "Okay, okay. What else do I need to know? Another hunderd of scences on how you hated me? Fine."

A wave of panic again assailed Anakin, who put his hand to his head. "Obi-Wan, I'm going to pass out if you keep assulting me like this. Please, calm down."

_Anakin, I stopped hating you. I realized Qui-Gon knew how much I could learn from you. I trusted you - I still trust you, with my life. I was too cold with you. You were a scared boy and all I did was lecture you. I could have shown you so much more compassion then I did. I - I failed you as a Master, Anakin. I'm sorry. _

Anakin looked stunned. "Master, I could have been a less difficult Apprentice as well. We both learned from each other and...we made it work. Look where we are now. I trust you with my life, I would die for you and I love you, Obi-Wan."

Anakin was once again hit with a huge wave of everything. _I'm not going to break up with you. Never going to break up with you. Loveforeverbewithyouforever, Anakin, careforyousomuch. Don'teverleaveme. Don'tleavepleasedon'tleave. Goingtogoblind. Won'tbeabletohear. Can'tfeelmuch. Can't taste or smell or talk. Donotwanttobeuseless, Anakin. Sosorry. You know I love you just as I burden you._

"Obi-Wan. Shhh. Anakin pressed Obi-Wan's hands against his heart. "You aren't a burden to me. I love you, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to leave you. I'm always going to be here for you. Even if you can't see or can't hear, know this: I will always be there for you. Even if you can't sense me or hear me or see me, I will always be there for you. I love you and I am not going to abandon you.

Obi-Wan wished he could say "I love you" back. He wished he could convey his gratitude He had no idea what he had done to deserve Anakin, but sent a silent thanks to Qui-Gon. His dying words hadn't just been for Anakin. It had been for both of him. Somehow, Qui-Gon had known that Anakin and Obi-Wan would be each other's saviors. If only he could tell Anakin how much being his Master meant to him. Or how much every kiss and embrace meant. But as Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan roughly towards him and passionately kissed him, he knew the message had gotten across.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Grey for her opinion on the slowly losing touch and therefore tongue, and Abigail for her wonderful suggestion for the chapter. I hope I did your idea justice! Reivews are always loved!


	15. Chapter 15

In the Jedi's meditation chamber, Yoda's ears perked up. "Sense, I do, something between Kenobi and Skywalker. Deep, their bond has become."

"Too deep? The boy has always been very clingy. It is possible that this emotion at such a...trying time could be harmful. We do not know what Obi-Wan is afflicted with. If their bond is too strong, Anakin will not be able to accept his death."

"Careful, we must be. Important to Obi-Wan's healing, this bond may be. But a romantic attachment, they must not form."

"You think Skywalker and Kenobi are...involved?"

Stass Alie spoke up. "Master Windu, Knight Skywalker as always shown an overprotective, obsessive devotion to Master Kenobi. I would not find it surprising."

"Talk to Master Kenobi, I will. If romantic, their bond has become, separated, they must be. A dangerous road to the Dark Side this will become for Young Skywalker."

* * *

Obi-Wan was still in Anakin's quarters when he received the message from Yoda summoning him to to his private meditation chamber. His feet wavered unsteadily as he tried to pull himself from a chair to his feet. Without being able to really feel the surfaces beneath his grip, he wavered unsteadily.

"Need help?" Obi-Wan hesitated. "I don't mind. I can wait for you outside Master Yoda's chamber."

Obi-Wan nodded. He would rather not force Anakin into being his babysitter...but he did feel safer and more comforted with Anakin being next to him. He suddenly felt awkward wandering though the Jedi Temples. He no longer felt like a Jedi; the Temple was no longer his home.

"Obi-Wan, are you cold?"

Obi-Wan looked blankly at him. "Oh. Sorry...you can't...it's just that you have goosebumps." Obi-Wan looked down at his arm. Anakin was right. His arms were pale and the hair on his arm was standing on end. He couldn't tell. He could be burning or freezing to death and he would never notice. Thankfully, Anakin was.

"Here." He shrugged his cloak off and wrapped it around Obi-Wan. "I don't want to seem - I'm not trying to - I just..."

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. At least they still had some method of communication. Obi-Wan had given him the silent okay to look into his mind, but it was still much more personal and intruding than Anakin preferred. He went no further than to detect the surface emotions - many of which were hard to avoid sensing as a Jedi.

"Oh! I forgot to mention it this morning, but they haven't found any more news on your attack. It seems like a hired assassination attempt, they found a few small canisters of the gas in you room but we haven't been able to trace them. The Council recommended I you stay with me or another Jedi from now one so any further threats can be detected."

Obi-Wan nodded again and Anakin was immensely glad that they had reached their destination before he had to start rambling about something else just to fill the silence.

"I'll wait here for you, Master."

* * *

"Worsened, your condition has?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He focused as hard as he could.

"Lost ability to speak and touch you have?"

He was doing an awful lot of head shaking today. He wondered if it would take away from the gravity of the situation if he started flashing a thumbs up.

"Here to discuss your bond with Skywalker, we are. Too close you have become." _Focus your mind. Don't think of Anakin. You are still a Jedi. Concentrate only on the now. Nothing else._ "Romantic, has your relationship become?" _No, no, he and Anakin were just Master and Apprentice - past Master and Apprentice - nothing else, just 'The Team' - Anakin, his handsome, devoted Anakin who would do anything for him - just as he would do for any other Jedi. _

"Hmm. Romantically attached are you. forbidden for a Jedi, this is. Know that, you do," Yoda couldn't read his mind, not that much, could he? Was his focus and concentration that weak? There was one last way to protect Anakin, to keep him safe and secured in the Order and he had failed. He knew the Jedi would eventually find out, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise. It was a selfish move on his part. If only he hadn't told Anakin. If he had kept a tighter control on his emotions, his secret desire for Anakin to reciprocate his feelings, then this situation would not have arose. _please, please please don't blame Anakin. I initiated this, it was my fault, all my fault, don't blame Anakin, please I failed in being his Master. If I had taught him better it wouldn't be like this. Pleasepleaseplease. Do what you must to me, but not Anakin. I would hate myself forever. He is the Chosen One. He was born to be a Jedi._

* * *

Anakin was standing outside, propped up against a wall, debating on barging through the door. Obi-Wan's emotions were spiraling from a determined calm to a panicked frenzy. Anakin had no doubt that Yoda found out about their relationship, which was the only reason Anakin wasn't going to burst through the door. That would most certainly not help Yoda's opinion on their bond.

He wished he was in there with them. If Yoda had found out, Anakin would be more than willing to take the fall for it. Anakin could live without being a Jedi. He had known life outside the Jedi Temple. To him, the Jedi were a second family. To Obi-Wan, they were his only family. Only one of them need be separated and removed from the Order and Anakin was more than willing to be that one.

"Too possessive, Skywalker is. Separate you two, we must. If dissolve, this romantic bond does not, removed from the Order, at least one must be." It wasn't worth denying. Obi-Wan simply nodded, lowering his gaze from Yoda's. His time was already running short, he could feel it. He might as well be the one to leave. Anakin would be able to do far more without being held back caring for him anyway.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews! I am sorry this chapter is so short! There will be a longer one, or multiple ones posted tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

"Knight Skywalker, concerns you, this does." Anakin made no effort to hide the fact he was stalking outside and walked in after Yoda.

"Established a romantic relationship, you and Master Kenobi have."

"Master Yoda, I apologize. I took advantage of the trust Master Kenobi gave me. I am prepared to accept the consequences."

Obi-Wan very nicely kicked Anakin in the shin. It complimented the death glare Anakin was also receiving.

"Path to the Dark Side, this attachment is. Easier to corrupt, you will be. Inform him, we should, of what you were told, Master Kenobi."

Anakin looked questioningly at Obi-Wan, who took a step away from and broke eye contact.

"Plan to corrupt you, the Sith Lord does. Take advantage of your bond, they will."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid I would be corrupted?"

Obi-Wan's expression didn't change and his guilt was unmistakable.

"Worried about you, Obi-Wan was. To the Dark Side, attachments lead. Know this, he does."

Years of training and living with Anakin taught Obi-Wan that, Force or not, Anakin was riled up. He stiffened, eyes flashing.

"I will not turn to the Dark Side."

"So sure, can you be?"

"Yes. I can."

"Deceptive, the Dark Side is. Seductive, the Dark Side is."

"I would not betray Obi-Wan like that. No matter what the Dark Side can offer me, they cannot offer me anything more important than him. Even – even if they were to offer a way to cure him, I wouldn't join them. Obi-Wan wouldn't want to be cured if it meant I turned. I will always be devoted to Obi-Wan, but what he believes in and stands for is more important to him and to me. I will not disappoint the man who trained me and loves me."

The Force was glowing the self-sacrifice. Here were two people completely dedicated to each other and ready to give up a life they had known for decades in order to save their partner. They knew how important being a Jedi was, but they also knew how important each other was. They had found the balance the Jedi Order did not think possible. They had created a balance the Sith Lord feared.

Obi-Wan was feeling immensely guilty. He couldn't feel this new balance in the Force. All he knew was that he had doubted Anakin. Obi-Wan had thought Anakin would turn to the Dark Side and then…this. And then Anakin had said – then, in front of Master Yoda, he had showed how much of the independent, strong man he was. Obi-Wan felt horrible that he ever doubted Anakin. It seemed so foolish now, knowing Anakin felt like this, and yet he still hesitated.

"Hmm. Honest, you are about this."

"Yes, Master Yoda. Please, do not remove Obi-Wan from the Order. I accept that I will have to leave the Order, just please allow me to stay and help him until an antidote is found."

"Mature, this decision is. Fitting of a Jedi, it is. Commended, you should be for balancing. Need to leave, you will not. Outdated, our attachment rule is. Perhaps update it, we shall. Removed from active duty, you will be. Watch over Master Kenobi, you will. Fear, I do, that more attacks we can expect. Warn you, your bond will, before the other Jedi."

Anakin hastily bowed, his knees trembling with relief. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

He and Obi-Wan left. Anakin rambled in relief the entire way there. It was only when they reached Anakin's quarters that Anakin changed to a topic with a purpose.

"You've been avoiding me. What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan tapped his forehead.

"I hate reading your mind like that. I don't want to keep invading your privacy. Besides," Anakin lazily reached out slightly with his mind, "the guilt is getting redundant. You doubted me. Doubt is normal, Obi-Wan, I understand. I never have been a traditional Jedi, I can only imagine why you thought I might turn."

Obi-Wan studied him for a little and then just threw himself unexpectedly at Anakin, kissing him frantically and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Thankfully, the guilt had changed to gratitude and relief.

"And now I have official permission to bother you until Bant and Garren return. I'm going to take full advantage of that. How often to I get to nag you? Speaking of which, you haven't had anything to eat yet, have you?"

Obi-Wan gave him a 'no kidding' look.

"Oh, right, I've been with you all morning. I'll make us lunch."

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch and started flipping through holonews. The war was still raging, (he felt horrible he wasn't out fighting) but it was impossible to tell if the Republic was anywhere near wining, or even close to start signing peace treaties. He should talk to Yoda about still trying to help them plan out strategies and troop deployment. It would give him something to take his mind off things. His worry of he or Anakin being removed from the Jedi Order were removed. That left his mind free to wonder when his sight and hearing would leave him.

Anakin was worried about the same thing. He was going to do all he could for Obi-Wan, but he had to admit taking care of someone wasn't his strength. At present, there wasn't much he had to do. Anakin made sure Obi-Wan ate, and tried to cook things with a plain, simple texture as much as possible. Obi-Wan was having difficulty grasping silverware, he had to grip his fingers together very tightly to be able to feel things between his fingers. A few times, Anakin had to use the Force to keep the objects steady in Obi-Wan's grasp. Thankfully, Obi-Wan never seemed to notice or he would have protested the help. There was no other way to help him though, unless Anakin started to feed him, which would be awkward for Anakin and humiliating for Obi-Wan, then he would have to settle for that more impersonal method.

Anakin hated to think the worse, but he did have to start figuring out what they were going to do if Obi-Wan lost his sight…Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan sitting on the couch. Obi-Wan trusted Anakin and Anakin would find a way to keep that trust. No matter what happened, Obi-Wan will always be loved.

* * *

In his office, Darth Sidious silently cursed. The Force was pulsating with this pure…light. Anakin Skywalker's presence in the Force had, up until now, been clouded in grey. He was the boy caught in between his emotions and his teachings. That was no longer true. His teachers and emotions had come together. The Chosen One had picked his side. The bond between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker was not going to be broken.

Darth Sidious picked up his commlink. There would no be corrupting Anakin Skywalker. The only option left was to destroy the Jedi and the Republic, taking the Chosen One down with them.

"Commander Cody, execute Order 66."

* * *

A/N: I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews! I'm hoping there will be another chapter posted tonight!


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin's mind exploded and his vision clouded over with agony just as he was pouring Obi-Wan another cup of tea. The cup and the kettle went crashing to the ground seconds before Anakin fell as well.

_Anakin! Anakin_! Obi-Wan was kneeling on the floor next to him, screaming in his mind, wishing more than anything he could sense what was wrong. He frantically scrambled for his commlink, unaware that there was no one to answer his cry for help. Every Jedi, every Padawan, every Youngling in the Temple were on the ground, paralyzed by the pain they were feeling in the Force.

"Something's wrong, Obi-Wan – Obi-Wan, they're dead. They're all dead."

Obi-Wan helped him into a sitting position. "I didn't see anything. I felt it. Hundreds – hundreds of the Jedi were just…killed, Obi-Wan. Their Force signature just…exploded."

Anakin's commlink went off. It was Bant.

"What happened? Is Obi-Wan alright? Is the Temple safe?"

"I don't know what happened, but it wasn't at the Temple. We're fine. How about you and Garren?"

"Not having much success tracking down those Twi'lek shipments, I'm afraid. I'm sorry we weren't able to do better."

"Bant, stay there, please. Wherever you are...just…stay there. I get a sense it will be safer. Something doesn't feel right on Courscant. Promise you won't come back unless you hear from me or get the antidote?"

"As long as you take care of Obi-Wan, then I promise. May the Force be with you, Anakin, Obi-Wan."

"May the Force be with you," Anakin echoed.

Obi-Wan quickly turned to Anakin with a questioning look.

"I don't know. I just – I had a feeling they're safe there."

Anakin's commlink buzzed again.

"Who is it this time?" Anakin wondered and then checked quickly. It was Padme.

"Anakin, is it true?"

"Is what true? Padme, what's going on?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? It's all over the Holonet. Chancellor Palpatine has just announced….he said the Jedi have turned against the Republic. There was a secret vote and he has been given an executive order to have the Jedi threat eliminated."

"What? Oh, hang on – " Anakin's commlink signaled for a third time, followed by Obi-Wan's. "Padme, I need to go."

"Is everything alright? The Jedi – "

" –the Jedi haven't changed."

He checked the comm. The Council was calling an emergency meeting of all Jedi Knights and Masters.

"Received grave news, we have. Orders to kill the Jedi, the Senate has approved. We are under the control of the Sith, they claim. In peril, the Jedi are. Killed by the clones troopers, our brethren were."

"Have any survived?"

"Unable to establish contacts, we are. Doubtful, it is, that there are any survivors."

"We must be ready for an attack on the Temple. Groups need to be established. We must protect the remaining Jedi and try to continue to contact the other Jedi."

"We've heard from Bant and Garren. They are going to stay on Dantooine where we have perceived there is no threat." Anakin informed them. He went back to zoning out. Things didn't seem to make sense. Things weren't making sense to him. Why would Palpatine blame the Jedi? He knew Anakin, he always seemed to respect the Jedi…he never told Anakin he suspected they were under the Sith's power. Unless he thought Anakin was a Sith Lord? Or someone close to Anakin? But how would he know that…the only way to tell another Force-user was by being a Force-user themselves…and Palpatine most certainly wasn't.

Was he? It was possible for certain people to hid their abilities, but only if they were highly skilled at using the Force. Palpatine couldn't use the Force like that. The Jedi would know...but then why eliminate the Jedi? Why would the clones obey him? They didn't…they shouldn't…unless….

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

Every Jedi in the room stopped and stared.

"Skywalker, do you know what kind of an accusation this is?"

"I know. It sounds crazy, but why else would the clones obey him? Why would he accuse the Jedi of being corrupted? The only reason the head of the Republic would want to eliminate the Jedi is if they were a Seperatist or a Sith."

"Speculation, that is. Sense this, we did not. Accuse the Chancellor, we will not until further proof we have."

Anakin stood up. "I am going to see him."

"Advise against this, we do. Unwise, it is."

"Master, if I am wrong, the Chancellor is at the very least a friend. He will understand."

Obi-Wan followed him out of the room. He kissed Anakin, desperately trying to convey everything he was feeling. He needed Anakin to come back safely. He couldn't lose Anakin, not now, not ever. Obi-Wan wanted to come with him, to defend Anakin and stand by his side as Anakin had done so many times for him. But Obi-Wan knew his limitations. He would be no good to anyone like this. Anakin would have to work doubly hard just to cover Obi-Wan's incompetence.

"I'll be fine, Obi-Wan. Isn't this what I was meant to do? I'm the Chosen One, meant to bring balance to the Force. I might as well start trying."

As he walked away, the reckless, determined look that Obi-Wan knew so well plastered on his face, Obi-Wan felt tears slowly trickle down his face.

_You were meant to bring balance to the Force, Anakin, but what if you die doing so?_

* * *

A/N: I am sorry to say that they will not find the antidote, but there will still be a happy ending. (I figured I would let you all know because the next chapter or so is going to get even more angst filled.).


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin had over thirty minutes to think about his discussion with Palpatine while he was sneaking past security in the building. The security was busy hanging up warning posters, plastered with all the faces of the Jedi. Anakin made a mental note that he should steal Obi-Wan's. It would be rather amusing to see Obi-Wan's face if he saw that plastered in Anakin's room.

Okay, so just because Anakin had the time to think about what to say, didn't mean he actually did. That resulted in him barging into Palpatine's office and asking, "Are you a Sith Lord?" It was only after he asked the question he noticed Palpatine was dressed in a hooded black robe. Definitely not his normal Chancellor's attire.

That seriously made Darth Sidious question why he ever wanted to turn Anakin over to the Dark Side.

"Anakin, risky of you to show up. Tell me, did you know of the Jedi corruption all along? Or were you as shocked as I was?"

"The Senate is corrupt, not the Jedi."

"The Jedi are under the control of the Sith."

"You are a Sith Lord. Why else would you want the Jedi eliminated? You might have fooled the Senate and the Republic, but not the Jedi."

"Do the Jedi really believe I am a Sith Lord? They must have confidence in your abilities then, Anakin. One lone Jedi Knight against a Sith Lord? Doesn't seem like an even fight."

Anakin was unnerved. He had considered Palpatine a friend since he had come to Courscant. Palpatine knew things about him Obi-Wan didn't. Anakin loved having a confidant outside of the Jedi…and it turns out he had been lied to for all his life.

"Ah, so your Jedi abandoned you. They still do not trust you. Even Master Kenobi is not here to support you."

Anakin realized something else. "Did you plan this? Giving him the poison?"

"I hardly cared that much. As long as he dies like the other Jedi filth. Such a shame you had to ally yourself with him, Anakin. You could have proved so much more powerful as my Apprentice."

"I would never have joined you."

"You were never a true Jedi, Anakin. They Council never wanted you. Your fool of a Master failed to train you. The Sith was your natural calling."

"So you planned this. For how long? Since I came to Courscant? You were my friend. I trusted you! And you betrayed me!"

Palpatine stood up from his desk and suddenly Anakin saw the man others saw. Not the kindly, friendly old man, but the cold hearted Chancellor. He raised a hand and sent a bolt of Force-lightning steaming towards Anakin. He drew out his lightsaber a second to late and got thrown backwards into the wall. Palpatine advanced on him.

"The Republic is falling. Soon, nothing will be left but my new Galactic Empire. And all the Jedi can send is their failed Chosen One."

Anakin got to his feet, lightsaber extended.

* * *

Meanwhile, the clones had reached the Temple. Any Younglings were inside, guided by a few of the older Padawans, using underground channels to try and establish how many Jedi on missions were still alive. They were sending secret messages out to any Jedi they found surviving, including Bant and Garren. Every other Master and Master-Padawan team were doing their best to defend the Temple. There weren't enough ships to evacuate all of the Temple and no one was willing to help the Jedi, not at the risk of being declared likewise an enemy of the Republic. They had no choice but to fight here.

They were out numbered 300 to 1. The clones shared a collective knowledge and after fighting so long side by side with the Jedi, they knew enough to be a formidable threat. The Jedi were pushed backwards, forced into fighting back to back, being able to both protect each other while fighting. Hundreds of clone bodies were strewn across the steps of the Temple, but hundreds more were sill marching forward.

Obi-Wan had stepped in to help a Padawan whose Master had been shot down. Obi-Wan wasn't much help, he was fighting wildly, swinging as fast and effectively as he could. The Padawan was doing her best to reflect the blaster bolts, which Obi-Wan was not able to deflect. They were a decent team, but it wouldn't last much longer. The steady stream of fire was getting to be too much to defend against. The Padawan crumpled suddenly to the ground and Obi-Wan felt his spirit crumble with her. Someone else he had failed. A few minutes later, he collapsed to the ground next to her. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He felt no pain, but no matter how much he struggled, he could not get to his feet.

Obi-Wan fought desperately from his position on the ground. He glanced down at his leg. His pant leg was scorched and blood was steaming down from a blaster wound. That moment of distraction cost him and another shot caught him in the arm. His lightsaber rolled out of his hands as he fell to the ground. His head violently collided with the stone steps of the Temple. Seconds before he blacked out, he thought _Oh Anakin, I hope you're faring better._

* * *

In Palpatine's office, the blade of blue wavered for a second. Darth Sidious's blade cut across Anakin's chest.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The ending of the Jedi. Feeling them slowly die off, one by one. They are no match for an army."

Anakin regained his balance and continued fighting. Obi-Wan was out there dying. Even Master Yoda would struggle against an army of clones; Obi-Wan, without a voice or a sense of touch or a connection to the Force…Anakin needed to be there. Why wasn't he out there next to Obi-Wan? Protecting him like he swore he would?

"You failed him, Anakin. Just like you failed your mother."

"Not this time."

Anakin severed Palpatine's right wrist. Howling furiously, he sent a stream of Force lightning coursing through Anakin, who blocked it. Still pressing his advantage, Anakin moved his blade, willing himself not to pass out as pure energy coursed through him, and neatly sliced the head off the Sith Lord.

* * *

A/N: I'm heading back to school this afternoon, so another chapter might be posted later tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

The Jedi were dying. Less than half of their number was still fighting; the others were dead or near death. The Jedi were all standing in a ring amidst their fallen comrades and defeated enemies. Hundreds more clones still pressed forward, encircling them. The Jedi still fighting gave orders for the Younglings still in the Temple to evacuate, accepting their time and simply trying to buy time to give them a chance to flee.

Suddenly, the clones stopped. They kept their weapons pointed, poised to fire. One of the commanders walked over to a clone command ship that was making a landing nearby. A hunched, cloaked figure stepped out, crimson blade extended. The remnants of the Jedi Council were torn. Anakin had been correct, there was a Sith Lord on Courscant. And if it was Palpatine…there was another casualty among the Jedi.

"My Lord."

The figure waved his hand. "You will leave the Jedi to me. You and your men are to head to orbit in the Outer Rim until you receive orders."

"Yes, my Lord."

The clones didn't question the order. They marched into the transport, leaving the Jedi free to surge towards the Sith Lord. They were a few feet in front of the hooded figure when the clone ship exploded, sending fiery debris hurtling down, sending the Jedi scattering. When the dust and wreckage had cleared, the Jedi looked up to see the hooded figure toss aside his lightsaber and remove his cloak.

"Skywalker?"

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Skywalker!" Mace Windu snapped. "What is going on?"

"Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord. I killed him. The clones are all heading to orbit the Outer Rim until they get further instructions. I was able to get into the command system of the clone ships; they're all set to self-destruct as soon as they go into hyperdrive."

"Done well, you have, Knight Skywalker. Proud you should be."

Anakin bowed in respect, but he had no time to accept the praise. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"Tend to the injured and respect the fallen, we must. Find him among them, you will."

Which was the polite way of saying Obi-Wan was dead or terribly hurt. Anakin strained himself to try and sense Obi-Wan through the Force. He wasn't dead, that much Anakin was sure, but he couldn't tell more than that. He ran through the masses of the fallen.

Obi-Wan was crumpled in a heap by the stone steps, blood trickling from his arm, leg and scalp. Anakin gathered him in his arms and as quickly as he could without jostling Obi-Wan too much, brought him inside to the Healer's Ward. As soon as he got there and laid Obi-Wan out on one of the beds, he realized there were no Healer's left. Bant was off planet. The other Healer's were dead, injured, or trying to bring the rest of the wounded into the Temple.

"Obi-Wan, come on. Please, you have to be okay. Just stay with me for this, please." Anakin was furiously looking around the room, pulling out bacta and bandages. Anakin ripped the tunic away from the blaster wounds and started feverishly pouring bacta into the wounds. Obi-Wan twitched uncomfortably, his brow marred with sweat. Thankfully, although Obi-Wan's body knew something was wrong, Obi-Wan himself could not feel any pain. Anakin finished applying the bacta and wrapped the injuries in bandages before checking Obi-Wan's head. Thankfully, it just looked like a minor scrape, nothing a little bacta wouldn't immediately heal.

By the time he was finished, Obi-Wan had visibly relaxed and his breathing was normalized. Anakin was still concerned – his head injury could still mean a possible concussion – but there were other Jedi who needed assistance.

* * *

The reparation process took awhile. Spare beds were placed in the Healer's Wing to accommodate all the wounded Jedi. The Younglings returned to the Temple. Mace Windu and Yoda were busy in the Senate, trying to establish a new Chancellor and smooth over issues with those that still mistrusted the Jedi. The other Jedi were doing their best to care for the injured. Anakin was always by Obi-Wan's bedside, waiting for any signs of consciousness. After a day without signs of improvement, Anakin contacted Bant with the news. He had been contacting her and Garren periodically with the news of the attack and the status of the Temple.

"I doubt it has anything to do with Arbor's poison, Anakin. His body has shut down temporarily to repair itself. Are his wounds improving with bacta?"

"Yes."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it, Anakin. He should awake in a day or two."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"We're finally gotten the location of where the Twi'leks were sold to. It – it wasn't good, Anakin. I would rather have told you at a better time."

"What is it, Bant?"

"Jenna Zan Arbor is dead. The Twi'lek slaves killed her in their escape. The entire place was burned to the ground, Anakin. There was nothing left. If there was an antidote, it was lost with her."

Anakin willed himself not to cry or slam his fists into the wall in rage.

"Thank you, Master Eerin. May the Force be with you."

He threw his commlink against the wall, watching as its screen cracked. Obi-Wan would spend his entire life trapped in his own mind, away from the outside world, and there was nothing Anakin could to do help. There had to be something left to do….he couldn't just give up, there must be a cure, somewhere, with someone…

"Knight Skywalker! Knight Skywalker!"

A Padawan who had been assisting in the Healer's Wing ran towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Master Kenobi has woken up, sir. None of us can calm him down. He's going crazy. He hit Master Reeft."

Anakin took off in a sprint. Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed, shaking and flailing, the Force burning with his confusion and fear.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, it's me. Relax, please!"

Obi-Wan turned his head towards sharply towards Anakin and his heart sank. Obi-Wan's gaze was roaming, clearly unseeing. Anakin carefully walked over and lowered himself on the bed, placing his hands gently on Obi-Wan's waist. Obi-Wan flinched and started to once again lash out.

"Obi-Wan, it's me. It's Anakin. Please, please, just listen to me." He hoped fervently that Obi-Wan could still hear him.

Obi-Wan relaxed and let himself fall back against Anakin, who started to rub his hands across his back. "We did it. The Sith Lord is dead, the Temple is safe…but – but there is no cure, Obi-Wan. Bant and Garren, they – they couldn't find anything. She was dead, her work place burned down…I failed you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's surge of pride that Anakin killed the Sith Lord was evident. He unsteadily extended a hand to try and find Anakin's own. Anakin understood what he wanted and moved his hand on top of Obi-Wan's, letting Obi-Wan entwine his fingers between Anakin's.

"I'm not going to leave you though, Obi-Wan. Even – even when you can't hear me, just…just know I'll always be here. I will always be holding you and sleeping by your side. I will take care of you. I'm not going to give up on your or the cure, Obi-Wan."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be very, very depressing, just as a warning! I am sorry!


	20. Chapter 20

Obi-Wan had never trusted anyone in his life more than Anakin Skywalker. That being said, if Anakin walked him into any more furniture or doorframes, he might start thinking Anakin was trying to cause him more injury.

"I'm not _trying _to cause you more injury, Master. If you held unto my arm like I told you to, you wouldn't have been smashing into furniture."

Obi-Wan shouldn't have been walking around much anyway, he was still limping slightly in wounded leg. Obi-Wan, stubborn as always, tried to do everything he could for himself. He failed miserably most of the time. Anakin was able to give him simple directions to avoid furniture or find things laying about, but even that was not always enough. Never mind the fact Obi-Wan couldn't see or sense things through the Force (after all, Master Tahl had been a successful Jedi even without her sight), but he was unable to feel textures, temperature, or pain. Even when he stumbled into the furniture – he didn't know he hit something – he just tumbled to the ground.

Anakin was doing his best to try to imagine what he needed to do for Obi-Wan that couldn't be done by himself. He had gotten a schedule down about laying out Obi-Wan's clothes for him, preparing his meals, giving him instructions to make sure he could get around their quarters without any trouble. There had been a few mistakes of course, mostly with temperature. Anakin normally set the thermostat controls to be cooler than normal, he couldn't stand heat anymore, not after being on Tatooine so long, so he preferred to live in a colder environment. Anakin had to remember to either keep the temperature warmer or ensure Obi-Wan was wearing warmer layers. He spent much more time observing Obi-Wan, checking to ensure he wasn't freezing or overheating.

His major oversight was in the 'fresher. Obi-Wan knew his way well enough around the bathroom and shower to be comfortable without Anakin's assistance, but both he and Anakin overlooked the water temperature. Obi-Wan had stumbled out of the refresher with blue tinged skin, teeth chattering. Anakin immediately had him wrapped in blankets and kept Obi-Wan next to him on the bed until his skin lost the icy feeling.

"Well, I am trying my best. I'm sure Bant will yell at me when she returns. Did I tell you she and Garren are returning? They should be back in two standard days."

_I'd rather...Anakin, I don't want…"_

"I'm not going to dump you in the Healer's Wing, Obi-Wan. Besides, they would send you back. For someone who can't talk you still are a nag."

Obi-Wan shoved him lightly.

"See?"

They both knew the real reason Obi-Wan had to stay with Anakin. Anakin suspected part of it was the Council not wanting to publicized they had allowed two Jedi to form attachments. Obi-Wan said that was Anakin was paranoid. He was being locked up for his own and others safety.

Obi-Wan did not trust anyone else. The unique bond between them allowed Anakin to easily read Obi-Wan's mind, without causing Obi-Wan any discomfort. Unfortunately, even despite this connection, Obi-Wan was unable to read Anakin's thoughts. He still seemed to know when Anakin was near him, enough to relax visibly at Anakin's touch. When others were around him he became nervous, sometimes striking them in his confusion. Thankfully, he could still distinguish people's voices.

_Anakin, I want you to leave me in the Healer's care. You have your own job, let them do theirs. I appreciate what you have done for me, but I cannot ask you to do more. Once I lose my hearing we will not longer be able to converse. I will be all but dead to you, Anakin. I would rather you not remember me that like. I will cherish all the time we have together, but you must let it go. I do not want you to waste your life on someone who is of no use to you._

"You know I cannot do that. I – I can promise that I will not let it rule my life. I will – I will go on missions and maybe take a Padawan. But I will stay with you whenever I can. I – I won't let this rule my life, Obi-Wan, but I won't live a life without you in it."

It was the best he was going to get from Anakin and, selfishly, he could not imagine being without Anakin. He would welcome the idea of Anakin being by his side everyday, but he knew that was unfair to ask of him. Obi-Wan could talk to him, but there was no way for Anakin to communicate back with him. He had deluded himself this long that he and Anakin could still have a chance to live a normal life even with his condition. That seemed like a faraway dream. Even now, Obi-Wan felt frustrated by what he was asking of Anakin. Anakin had not left their quarters for almost a week for fear of leaving Obi-Wan on his own. That was too much of a burden to expect of one person. Anakin may be devoted now, but five, ten years down the road and he would resent having to do so.

"I will never resent caring for you. I chose to do this, remember? You would do the same for me." That wasn't what Obi-Wan was worried about though. Anakin knew it was far more deep seated than that. "I'm not going to suddenly leave you, Obi-Wan."

_I would not blame you if you found someone else, Anakin. You are young. I do not expect you to spend the rest of your life alone. You deserve more than this. There is no cure, Anakin. There is no way to change my condition. I can't hear, I can't see, I can't talk, I can't use the Force...you need a relationship that benefits you. _

"I won't be alone. Not with you, Obi-Wan. _Stop worrying, please. _I will never give up on you. I won't give up on this."

_I know you won't, Anakin. I just wish you would. _


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin did not keep his promise to leave Obi-Wan in the care of the Bant. Bant came and went periodically of course, checking up on Anakin and Obi-Wan once a week. There was nothing she could do anymore and no complaints she had. Obi-Wan got visibly distressed whenever anyone but Anakin placed a hand on him. Neither Bant nor Anakin could determine how Obi-Wan was able to tell Anakin's touch – Obi-Wan couldn't not discern Anakin's human hand from his metal one – but either way, Obi-Wan always knew Anakin's touch from others.

Anakin didn't mind caring for him, really. Obi-Wan could get from place to place without a problem. Anakin oversaw cooking, making sure Obi-Wan's water in the 'fresher wasn't going to burn or chill him, and otherwise just making sure Obi-Wan wasn't walking into furniture or accidentally cutting himself. That was manageable. Anakin wouldn't have a problem doing this for his – or Obi-Wan's – entire life. The only thing he hated beyond anything was knowing Obi-Wan was trapped in his own mind. He had no way to communicate with the outside world.

It was worse because Anakin heard him screaming. Everyday his boredom got worse and worse and Anakin could do nothing to appease it. He could provide nothing for Obi-Wan to do. He couldn't read, watch the Holonet, listen to Anakin ramble or tell him what was going on….all Obi-Wan could do was walk around. It wasn't exactly a type of lifestyle that anyone would enjoy.

Anakin's mind was now constantly bombarded with Obi-Wan's feelings. Anakin did not want to put his shields back in place for fear that if Obi-Wan needed something, Anakin would not know. At first, Obi-Wan felt lost and confused, but as soon as Anakin held him or placed his hand on his back, Obi-Wan's feelings lessened. That only worked for a few weeks. After that, nothing Anakin did made it better. Obi-Wan was done with everything. He couldn't do anything. Every day felt like a millennium. His thoughts started out in misery and progressed further and further into depression.

Anakin was powerless to stop this steady stream of negativity that was dragging both him and Obi-Wan down. After four months, Obi-Wan was suicidal. His thoughts had become incoherent. _Anakin, I'm sorry. Sorrysosorry,sorry,sorry. I can't do this. Can't,won'twon'tWON'T! _He stopped eating. Anakin did his best, short of shoving food in his mouth, but Obi-Wan was adamant. _Not. Not anymore. Burden. Useless. Not for the rest of my life. Not strong enough. Can't. Won't. Anakin, I love you. I'm so sorry. So sorry. _

Bant went to perform her weekly check and found them both sprawled out on the floor, passed out from dehydration. As soon as they had been dragged to the Healer's Wing and pumped with fluids again, they were instantly revived.

"Anakin Skywalker! What were you thinking?! You two idiots could have died!"

"I didn't…Bant, our bond – I can't shield from him, I need to be able to help. But everything – he's miserable, Bant. I can't help him with that! He – he's so loud, Bant, and always in my head."

"His thoughts are affecting you, Anakin. His depression is affecting you. You need to leave the Temple, even for a few weeks, Anakin. Clear your head."

"I can't leave Obi-Wan."

"What would Obi-Wan say if he knew he had caused you to nearly die of dehydration? Take a mission from the Council. I will care for Obi-Wan."

"You'll make sure he eats? Even if – even if he doesn't want to."

"Anakin, if he is truly that miserable – "

" – I can't – I can't think about that, Bant. Not yet. Please. I know – I know I will have to, but – but not yet. I can't – please."

Bant squeezed his hand. "Alright, Anakin. Go take your mission. We will see where the Force takes us when you return. I will watch over Obi-Wan until then."

Anakin went over and kissed Obi-Wan. His thoughts were still erratic; he also didn't seem to register Anakin's presence. Anakin fled the room, tears streaming from his face.

* * *

A/N: I cannot extend enough thanks to my reviews: cje, Grey, and Abigail. I've heard from all of you more than my best friend this month and I cannot express how grateful I am for that. Very, very sorry this chapter is so depressing and short! I promise, the next chapter will be the last and the happiest!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: As a warning, it is a bit of a deus ex machine ending. But I had to give our boys a happy ending!

* * *

Anakin returned from his mission, a few rouge clones that managed to escape and were causing trouble. It took him a painful forty-seven days to follow all the leads and track down each clone. He was anxious to return to the Temple, but as soon as he did return, he wanted to be anywhere else. Obi-Wan's condition had not changed. His mind was still as jumbled, but he had taken up a new and frightening trend of simply begging to die.

"A decision will need to be made."

"I – Bant…"

"Think of he wants, Anakin, but it is your decision. Obi-Wan would understand no matter what you choose."

"I will think about it tonight. There – there has been no change?"

"Nothing, Anakin. He gets up and wanders around. There has been no change."

"I will – I consider it, Bant. Just give me tonight to think about it."

"Alright, Anakin. But I do not want you to be with Obi-Wan tonight."

Sitting on his bed, sobbing, Anakin didn't think he would be able to look at Obi-Wan again. No matter what choice he made, he would always feel that it was the wrong one. Anakin would either be the reason Obi-Wan died or the reason Obi-Wan would keep living in misery. Needless to say, Anakin would be getting no sleep that night.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke and found it most peculiar the afterlife looked exactly like the Jedi Temple. The Healer's Ward – or what looked like the Healer's Ward. It was completely empty. Obi-Wan got up and headed through the halls of the Temple, which were also empty. It was very eerie, although he supposed it might be peaceful it not for the echoing of his footsteps. Maybe this wasn't the afterlife. Maybe he had become some sort of spirit? He tried to reach out through the Force, but there was only silence.

It was lonely. He wanted Anakin. He felt momentarily guilty that he had give up and left Anakin alone, but he trusted that Anakin would grieve and then move on. Obi-Wan honestly did not think he could have lasted much longer – how ever much longer was – had he clung on for days? Months? Years? Now he would almost like to return, just for a few minutes to feel Anakin's hand resting on his leg or on his back. He wondered if visiting Anakin's quarters would bring him some peace.

There was a giant wanted poster of himself on Anakin's door. Why on Earth was his face on a wanted poster? And for Sith's sake, why did Anakin have it on his door? Such a strange afterlife this was. Chuckling slightly, he made his way into the room. His grin slid off his face when he heard Anakin's sobbing. So he wasn't in the afterlife. He hoped he wasn't – not if Anakin was here as well.

_Anakin?_

Anakin jumped to his feet and was over by Obi-Wan's side in an instant, grapping him by the shoulders. So he wasn't a ghost then.

"How did you get out? Bant is going to kill me!"

"Anakin." His voice came out cracked. "Are we dead?"

"No. We – how – are – what?"

Obi-Wan was more confused than Anakin, if that was possible.

"Anakin, I don't – did you find the cure?"

"It's been months, Obi-Wan. There was no cure. You – you wanted – " Anakin pulled Obi-Wan towards him, holding him crushingly tight against him, as if he was afraid he would vanish.

Obi-Wan knew what he wanted. He could remember lying awake, wishing he would die. Clamping his mouth shut so he couldn't eat. He had forgotten that Anakin could feel his thoughts. "You felt all that? Anakin, I'm – I'm so sorry. I forgot you could – I didn't want…" he broke off and just buried his face in Anakin's tunic. "Has it really been months?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How long have I been with Bant?"

"Forty-nine days, unless you count the two days we were both there." Anakin realized a tad to late he shouldn't have mentioned that.

"What did I do to you?"

"We might have passed out from dehydration during your hunger strike. It was nothing I couldn't handle, swear."

"Was my mind that loud?"

"Nothing I wasn't used to." Anakin frowned. "So if you can see and hear, are your other senses back? Why don't I sense you in the Force?"

"I appear to be in full control of all of my senses, save for the Force. We could go see Bant, make sure that I – that I am not going to worsen again."

_Or we could stay together tonight. _Just to hear Obi-Wan's voice again, when Anakin feared he would never hear it again, was something from a dream. Being able to hold Obi-Wan, knowing he could see and feel everything, when they had not been able to do so for months…

"That would be wonderful, Anakin."

"Wait, did you just – " Their bond suddenly flared back. It was slipping on an well-worn and comfortable tunic.

They slipped seamlessly back into each other's minds. It was an impossible feeling to explain, but it felt like home. They didn't need to talk anymore. Wordlessly, they shared everything: fears, trust, warmth, comfort, love. It wasn't Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi that lay in each other's arms, finally at ease. It was "The Team". It was two halves of a whole and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

A/N: I apologize, I am rather miserable at endings. But…this is the end! Thank you so much to my dedicated reviews! If any of you have a suggestion or an idea for a one-shot or a multi-chapter that you would like to see with Anakin or Obi-Wan (by themselves, couple, friends), please, please leave it in a review or PM me! I have nothing to do this weekend and would be more than willing to write something for any of you, because your reviews have meant so much to me!


End file.
